Gatomon's boyfriend 2
by Cuteveemon
Summary: Gatomon has tried many times to have fun with her boys but she never succeeds. One night, she is left alone and has been left behind. Her family is gone for a while and she's all alone in that house...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Some may have heard about this story because I told some that really Loved the first one! ANyways since its halloween time, I came up with a Awesome Idea! Sooo Lets stop wasting time and get to the story!

Ch.1 What to do...

The digimon gang has been relaxing for sometime. As kids went to school, and digimon stayed home and did things. But not gatomon and agumon, they've been slipping with tai and kari Which made kari kinda shocked because gatomon was turning human again and flirting with boys. So since it was halloween time, mom was planning to take them all out. But she was soo excited to take them to where,  
she could barely wait. Soo that day, gatomon was getting bored. She was having fun but ever since Bizzare gatomon Decided to take over, she hasn't dated for a while. She wasn't really wanting to but it was a while, she realized

She hasn't heard from anyone like veemon or patamon. Nor nekomon or blackgatomon. They all seemed to be somewhere and no one else knew. She wasn't worried but the one that she was most concerned about was...Blackgatomon. She hasn't been seen in day or night,  
she even went by her house and saw her once. She said she was fine.

That day she even let her in. Surprised, she walked in. Her house was not quite colorful but it looked nice. Soo they sat at the table and drank soda.  
"Sooo you're sure your all right, blackgatomon?" I haven't seen you outside lately." "Im fine, gatomon." she said, calmly. She looked gatomon in the eye when she said that.  
Gatomon took her word but the look on blackgatomon's face said differently. Blackgatomon stayed quiet and drank her soda. "Are you sure? You seem a little tired or something."  
"Yes I'm sure. I just been roaming citys and such." she replied. Gatomon just couldn't put her finger on it but something looked like something was bothering her. She wanted to ask again but it may have annoyed her.  
"Sooo how've you been lately?" she asked. She looked at her and smiled, "Happy." Gatomon was kinda surprised so she asked:"Did you beat someone up?" Blackgatomon just chuckled and shook her head.  
"Nuh uh,I'm just happy for the last few days." she replied. "Did your doctor give you pills or something?" "Doctor? Pills? Noo! I'm just happy! Can't a girl be happy?" she chuckled.  
"Knowing you, no. Unless you hurt someone." she thought. Blackgatomon happily drank her soda that day and they did talk to each other but gatomon couldn't see why blackgatomon was soo happy.

So she didn't worry about it anymore. But she has been bored for a while so she wondered what to do.."I think I'll go play video games." she said, heading back home.

Okay I know it's not much but its a start. Hope ya liked this one! Hasn't it stirred your curiosity a little? Hope it has. Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	2. I'm alone

Okay Hello everyone! This be the sequel to gatomon's boyfriend, due to someone said to do another! Sooo If he ever comes, around He'll see the sequel. Okay On with the show!

Ch.2 I'm alone

Soo gatomon was on her way home. When she made it, she looked around and the whole apartment seemed empty. "Mom! Kari? Anyone here?" she called. Silence. She was about to call again but then she saw a small sticky note on the tv. She read it:"Gatomon, we're going out of town for a while. Mom wants to get Halloween stuff, even though we live in apartment. She wants to live up to the spirit. We'll be back by tonight or maybe later. There's Mcdonald's on the counter-love kari". "Ooookay. Mcdonalds for dinner, cool." she said aloud, happily. So while she was alone, she decided to go human and just relax in the house, naked. She heated up her meal and then ate it while watching cartoons.  
She had a hamburger, fries and she had soda in the fridge. She finished her hamburger and threw the paper in side the bag. "Buuuurrrrrp! Oooh yeah that felt really good." she said, patting her belly. She rubbed her stomach with happiness as she felt like she ate 3 Delicious meals. She licked her lips and burped again. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Wow i haven't felt this full since I ate out a whole buffet line and ate sweet potatoes with desert!" she said, thinking about that day.

Then the phone rang. SHe got up and answered it. "Hello?" "Hii gatomon, it's me veemon." "Oh hi there, cutie. What's up?" she said, walking back to couch. "Uuuh nothing. Just kinda bored but I'm playing my video games. Or davis's games anyways." he chuckled. "Ha ha ha, I see. I'm just sitting here, enjoying cartoons and my dinner. Kari and the rest left me. Hey! Wanna come over and have a small date tonight?" "Well Okay! I'll be there in a sec!" he said. She said bye and hanged up the phone. "hhhm I wonder if I should clean the place up?" She looked at the area she was, and she only been there for like 25 minutes and she didn't make much of a mess. She walked over and threw away the bag. She then sat there waiting for veemon, he soon came over and knocked on the door. She was about to open it but then realized she was still a human, in her birthday suit. She quickly turned back, she didn't want veemon to have a nosebleed at her door. So those who didn't have a nosebleed at this, they had a great night.  
They watched a small movie on tv. And since it was boring, they talked a little. They laughed, and smiled. Then when veemon was about to leave, gatomon stopped him.

"Wait you don't have to go. You have somewhere to go tomorrow?" she asked him. "Uuuh no. It's just getting a little late, its 10:00." "Oh come on stay with me. Please? Just for a while?" she meowed. "Okay I'll stay. But what about kari and the rest of your family?" "They went out of town for a while because mom wanted to get halloween stuff. Soo they won't be back for a while, so feel free to sleep here." she smiled. Veemon thanked her but got a little nervous about staying gatomon's house. He did that like...3 or 4 times. The first time was when he dated her, when he exchanged bodies with her and slept with kari...Which he liked. "I liked sleeping as gatomon, not with kari!" he growled. Heh heh only the audience can tell, veemon.

"Oookay. You liked sleeping with kari? Well I guess because it's a change because you sleep with a boy." she joked. Veemon laughed at that, even though that what probably made it enjoyable. "Soo gatomon, since I'm staying here what shall we do?" "Wanna play a little of...Super smash bros brawl?" "On a date?" "Yeah. I'm getting tired of watching tv, adultswim is really cool. But I want to get like drunk on games." she laughed. Veemon said yes so they did that. They plaid games until they both got tired. "gatomon, I've like won 32 times and you 43. I think I may die if I play anymore." veemon said, having he eyes of a zombie. "Well I can make a win for both of us, and I can make it interesting." she replied.

"How s-" Gatomon kissed him before he could finish his sentence and veemon, of course, was off guard but quickly sunk into the kiss. They floated slowly on the floor and continued to kiss. The music from the tv was still going, gatomon continued to kiss veemon and turn off the wii. Making the whole room dark but only the tv on. She soon stopped and said she was kinda chilly so she pulled off tai's blanket, she said it was bigger than kari's.  
They went back to their kissing moment. Gatomon pulled on the covers on her back and put her arms around veemon's neck. Veemon slid his hands down her waist and stopped them right there. They started to get deeper in the dark, the more romantic it got for them.

* * *

Next morning, the sun flashed on the city. In the kamiya home, the phone rang. It was kari, calling home to see if gatomon was okay. She called 3 times but no answer. "Huh. Maybe she's asleep. I'll call her later then." she thought to herself. The sun soon set in the window through kari/tai's bed room. Gatomon's eyes began to twitch as she soon woke up. She opened her eyes to see morning came. She yawned and soon veemon woke up too. "Good morning.." she said, groggily. "Good morning..." he replied. "That was one quite fun night, veemon. You should come over more." she smiled. Veemon smiled but soon his smile faded. He made a confused face, he felt something on him. Gatomon did too, a weird aura around them. AN awkward feeling. "Gatomon, do you feel as if there's something wrong here? As if something is missing? Or something?" he asked. Gatomon checked around the room, nothing was misplaced or missing. She shook her head but still had the feeling there was something wrong. Then she realized what was wrong. It wasn't on the outside, it was on the _inside._

They both realized that their "stores" were open under the blanket. Then it finally came to them and it popped in their minds:

"We Had Sex!"

O.O...Well...This is kinda of an awkward thing to realize...Anyways...Well this is still kinda awkward. Sooo See you guys in the next chapter, to see what veemon and gatomon's reaction to this is!


	3. Are you Kidding!

Hiii everyone! Last chapter we had an...awkward moment...that was really awkward. Like standing in a quiet room and a person has been killed but everyone is looks guilty. Okay on with the show!

Ch.3 Are You Kidding me!

The 2 sat, quietly astonished. But gatomon soon didn't waste anytime just letting her "golden store" just open. She yanked off the blankets, making veemon quickly get up and turn away from her. "Veemon, did we actually have 'bed time' last night?" she asked. "I think we did! I can't really remember right now!" Once gatomon closed up, she thought about it. "We did. Once we kept kissing, we went to the big hill. We actually had 'bed time'." she spoke. Then she began to collapse slowly in happiness. "Oh my god, that felt sooo good. Oh my gosh, that was the best waves I ever felt." she said, happily. Veemon was a bit confused due to he didn't try to remember it yet. Then he, remembered, and went in a pleasure trance.

"Oh yeah, ha ha ha...That was soo awesome." he replied. They were happy at that moment but then gatomon came to her sense to realize:"OH MY GOD, KARI AND THE REST OF MY FAMILY IS COMING BACK HOME!" she surprisingly blurted. Veemon woke up from his trance to realize gatomon did say that last night. "I'm Out of here! See ya later gatomon!" he said, dashing past her. He closed the door and began try to write down her list in her head of what she had to do. "Clean kari's blanket!" she realized. She quickly turned human so it be better to pick it up. She brought it to the washer and let it wash. "Whew that wasn't too hard." she said, calming down. She was in kari's pajamas but kari wasn't home yet. So she thought she get out of them but the phone rang.

She picked it up and answered it. It was kari. "Soo you're doing okay by yourself?" "Yeah I am. Something wrong, kari? You sound like you're nervous about something." "Wow you can read me like a book, if I was one I'm pretty sure you Know me well!" "...ha ha ha ha! I get it!" "Last line was weak. Anyways grandma has found us and she won't let us leave her house until we stay and possibly sleep over. Mom tried to fight back but we got embraced in the food she made us and mom surrendered. Soo we won't be back probably till tomorrow. I hope that's okay. If not, I'll send agumon to keep you company." Gatomon went silent for a moment has her head exploded in happiness. "You are!" she said.

"Uuuh yeah...Are you happy us not coming back home or something gatomon?" "Well kinda, being alone is kinda fascinating and cool! You know how it is to be alone and you could do whatever you want, you've had that feeling right?" "Uuuuh no. Not really but I guess I see what you mean. Okay Have fun being alone!" Gatomon hanged up the phone, she began to laugh mischievously. "Oh. My. God. If they're not coming home...then that means I shall have another go for the fireworks to go off." She had to tell nekomon about this, somewhere with not a lot of people and nosy people.

So she had some breakfast, got some clothes on (human) and headed out the door. Nekomon wasn't too far luckily, she digivolved to devilawomon and was practicing her moves. Gatomon was able to find her in the woods, where it was dark. Gatomon brought them to a small cafe. Devilawomon de-digivolved to nekomon before they went to the cafe, she didn't know how to hide devilawomon's vine tattoos on her face.

"Sooo you invited veemon over? How did that go?" Nekomon asked. Gatomon was kinda nervous at the moment, therefore at that moment couldn't sit still in her seat. "Well it went just fine at first. I was happy that he came. I asked him to stay too." she said,, crossing her legs. Nekomon soon noticed that gatomon couldn't sit still in her seat. "Gatomon, are you okay? If you have to fart, just make it silent." nekomon suggested.  
"Well its not that I have to..." she said, quietly. "Then what is it?" nekomon asked. Gatomon looked around to make sure no one was near them and the register lady was minding her own business it seemed. She leaned in closely to nekomon and whispered:"Me and Veemon Had sex."

Nekomon almost spitted out her coffee when she heard that. "You 2 did what? You had actual bed time together!" she blurted. Gatomon kinda chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, We did it last night. We were both naked and we weren't drunk! But it seems we actually did it, we had Nice bumping under the covers. Ohhh my god, was it awesome. It felt like One eating their most favorite food." she dreamed. "Gatomon, I can't believe this! You and veemon actually had "pleasure" under the covers! Wow well congratulations I guess! You finally got you desire!" nekomon said, anxiously.

"Oh hell Yeah I got it! And Soon it's gonna be you and me, Nekomon!" Nekomon looked at her friend to see bizarre gatomon woke up. Gatomon soon came back by shaking her head. "Damn it go back to sleep! Anyways kari and the others are not going to come back until tomorrow I think. It was too incredible for me! So that's why I am going to see if we can do it again tonight! And Remember it by morning!" gatomon said, victoriously.  
"Again? Well I would probably want it again too if It was my first time." she said.

So that was the plan. Gatomon had to see if veemon was up for another night. He was shaken up about last night but still was stuck in how nice it was. Gatomon wanted to call him but thought it was too early, at the time of 6:30. So she decided to occupy her self for a while. So while she was wating for the right time to strike, nekomon was being a girl. As in telling other people or digimon. The only digimon she planned to tell was patamon.

When he got the news, he began to laugh. "Oh really? How do you know?" he asked. "Its true! She told me herself! She and veemon made waves under the covers! Last night!" she replied, anxiously. Patamon couldn't help but laugh more at this, he didn't really believe her. All the times that gatomon has tried, he thought she was just pulling his leg. "Sure they did. Soo did you ask her how was it too?" he giggled. Nekomon was getting annoyed by this a little, she furiously whipped her tail around. "You don't believe me, do you? Well I'm going to prove it. Come on we're going to gatomon's House right now!" she said, taking him by the paw and pulling.

"Woah! Nekomon, I think you can prove your point by telephone." "No way! If you don't believe me, then we're gonna have her say it in person!" she said, pulling him with her. Nekomon walked, dragging patamon along with him. Patamon came to nekomon's house due to, she was playing video games and didn't really feeling flying to patamon. So while nekomon dragged patamon out of the house and on the way to gatomon's, gatomon was completely occupied by doing math problems out of kari's notebook. "This so much better than sex. I'm learning something and Not even thinking about it. Just will have to remember all these problems before kari gets back. She needs them for school, I'll have to erase lightly or take my chances." she meowed aloud. So she was doing that until her phone rang.

She picked it up to see it was veemon. "Hiii gatomon! How are you doing?" "I'm just doing fine. Doing a few of kari's math problems. What about you?" "I'm watching Super Milk chan on youtube. She's quite funny little girl. Also I was wondering, would you like to go on a date again?" "Well i'm not sure. Since last night I'm ki-Ahhh!" "Gatomon, are you okay? What happened?" "_Hhm hm hm...come on over veemon, she'll be ready once you're here. I hope that we can have a fun night. The 3 of us. Buh bye!"_Veemon heard the phone hang up and thought to his self, the 3 of us? Then he realized bizzare gatomon woke up again. "Oh boy. I better come over anyway, don't want bizarre gatomon make her do something sexually stupid.

"AGHH! Why did you do that! I wasn't certain about him coming over!" gatomon growled. _"Ha ha ha. You know you want more. So why fight it? Cuutie!" _Gatomon went in the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Bizarre gatomon just smiled at her and then said:_"Hope you two have fun! I'll wake up when I see the The bumping under the blanket." _She vanished from the mirror as gatomon only saw her face. "Oh my god. Well I'll guess I have no other choice." she said. She sat in the house and continued on kari's work that she erased.

Okay that's it for now! The next chapter will be on its way! ;)


	4. Oh my

Heh heh ha ha ha...One with the next chapter, folks! And also, M rated stuff arrives later in the chapter. Soo be careful.^^;

Ch.4 Oh my...

So veemon was on his way to gatomons. He was hoping that gatomon would like to have another night of last night but he didn't want to be a horny boy, just coming for sex. So he eased up on his cravings and went there calmly. Gatomon sat on the couch calmy. She wanted to make everything perfect. So she had the tv on, a plate with a finished meal of crumbs, and a empty cup. "Perfect! Now I just have to wait for him and we just may be ready." she said, pleasantly. She then heard the door bell ring, she answered to see veemon. "Hiii! I'm here!" he said. "Ha ha ha! Cool, come in please!" gatomon greeted. Veemon walked in to see a finished plate and an empty cup.

"Oh you already had dinner?" he asked. "Yup, quite delicous! I had a Peanut butter jelly sandwich and chips!" she replied. "Okay! So what shall we do? Play video games again?" he asked. He tried his best not to unleash his desirable craving, especially when gatomon was happy. To him, she seemed rather calm and happy. She actually felt like:"Come on! Let's go already damn it! I'm ready! Now! Why doesn't he make a move already!" "Well we could play a few video games then we gotta go to bed. I'll be tired after playing hours of video games anyways." she said. So she started up the ps3. Patiently, she looked at him with a smiling face. She tried to study him to see if he was feeling what she was feeling.

"What the hell? He's not showing one emotion of doing it? What the hell has gone wrong with veemon? I may to wake up my inner self to see for him to get the point." she thought. What she meant by inner self, was bizare gatomon. So they went on playing a little warhawk for a while. Meanwhile, Nekomon and patamon were halfway to gatomon's house. "Nekomon, I think you can let go of my paw now. I will come with you, I won't fly off." he said, sweating a little. "Promise?" she asked. "I promise, nekomon." So she let go of his paw and he kept his word. "Okay we're almost there. What time is it?" nekomon said aloud.

She looked through a resteraunt to see a clock in it. "Hhhm." It was 8:00. "I think she may be eating dinner. Means she's still awake. Come on patamon!" she tugged at his paw. Patamon followed as they were close to gatomon's house. Meanwhile at the kamiya residence, gatomon and veemon was...not playing warhawk. They were kissing in kari's bed. "Wow veemon, you're liking this aren't you?" gatomon asked. "Well yes. This is quite romantic. It's like we're lying under a full moon." he replied, smiling.

Gatomon purred as veemon slid his hands down her body. He was still able to keep calm so he slowly slid his hand down on to gatomon's butt. She meowed in pleasure. Veemon decided to go further by rubbing her, she didn't halt him yet. Gatomon purred as she relaxed. "Veemon, you're doing quite good. Go a little further why don't you?" she said. Veemon nodded with pleasure as he patted her now. "Ohh..." she moaned. They weren't having sex yet but gatomon was soon getting turned on. "You like?" he asked. Gatomon nodded as she purred. "Ohhh...veemon..." she moaned.

He smiled to see she was enjoying this, and this also began to get him "happy". "Further, veemon. We're almost there." she said. Veemon stood on his knees as gatomon turned over. "Okay, gatomon. Hope this isn't too extreme." he said. He began to spank her, lightly. She blushed but her limits were melting away, it was getting her "happy" too! "Harder please!" she asked. Veemon spanked her harder that time, she meowed. Veemon soon couldn't wait but gatomon was enjoying what he was doing so he spanked her again. "Oh yes! Go veemon Go!" she shouted.

Veemon didn't hesitate, he spanked her multiple times. She meowed louder as veemon spanked her repeatedly. Gatomon kept meowing until she told him to stop. "I think we're ready." she giggled. "All right." veemon said, excited. "Go slowly until I say faster okay?" she said. Veemon nodded with happiness and respect. Meanwhile, Nekomon and patamon were on the floor of gatomon's home. "Okay we're just gonna ask her right, nekomon?" "Duh. I'm going to prove to you I'm not making this up! Now come on!" she said, tugging at his paw. He flew up to the door but then heard a voice. "Why hello nekomon and little orange digimon." they heard. It was blackgatomon, walking down the hall. "Blackgatomon, what are you doing here?" "I came to visit gatomon and asked if I could borrow her ps3 system. I'm getting bored just watching tv. What have you two came to do?" "I came to prove something to my friend here." "Who? Him?" "yes, his name is patamon." "Ehh. Okay." she replied.

Nekomon knocked on the door and tried to get gatomon to the door. "Huh. She's not answering the door. Gatomon! Are you in there?" she shouted. Patamon flew to the door and twisted the knob. "Hey it's open." he said, aloud. He slowly opened the door as the whole room was dark. "Where are the lights in here?" blackgatomon asked, feeling for them. Nekomon was about to respond but she heard something. "What's that noise?" "What noi-" Nekomon cut blackgatomon off by shushing her. That irrated blackgatomon a little but she soon heard it too. Patamon did as well, he quietly closed the door. "Oh! Oh! Bit faster veemon!" "All right! If you insist!" They tip-toed to the noises and opened the door of where they were coming. They peeked to see veemon above gatomon. "Ohhhh! Great,veemon! Just great! Oh yes! This feels so good!" "Oh my god, I know!" The digimon's eyes enlarged to see what was going on. "Oh-" Nekomon put her paw on blackgatomon's mouth to muffle her. They saw the waves beneath the covers and moaning. As gatomon kept encouraging for veemon to keep going and he agreed with pleasure.

The digimon couldn't take their eyes off of them, it looked really good. And it was shocking, Love between gatomon and veemon finally connected and they went for the Big hill of love.

Okay so they're not drunk and I am not sane at this moment. XD See ya in the next chapter! We'll soon see what will happen between the 2 love birds. And the spectating bystanders.


	5. Are you kidding me!

Okay guys. Last time...Well we'll see what happened from the last chapter. I'm pretty sure we're gonna hear about it.

Ch.5 Are you (bleep)ing me!

So the three digimon just watched the 2 go at it and they couldn't stop watching. It went on for like an hour before the blanket stopped moving. The 2 digimon stopped finally and the 3 digimon just gazed. "Ohhh...veemon that was awesome." gatomon said, smiling. "I know." he said, sighing. "You are soo good, veemon. Did you do nekomon to get that good?" she joked. "Nooo." he replied. Gatomon laughed, veemon didn't get it but she soon told him she was joking with him. He began to laugh as well. Even though they didn't tknow they had 6 eyes watching them through the door. In fact, they were able to kinda slip in the door and watched in the dark. They didn't even realize that they went inside. They slipped out quietly and opened the door to the outside. "Well uuum...Nice meeting you too! I'm going back home! It's gotten a bit late! " blackgatomon said, laughing nervously. "Yeah me too! Good night blackgatomon!" nekomon replied. Blackgatomon walked away, kinda awkwardly. Thinking about what she saw.

"I better be getting home too." patamon said. "No way, come back home with me! It's after 11, patamon! I'm pretty sure that tk and the rest has probably went to bed!" nekomon told him. "Well I guess you're right. Okay..." Nekomon began to fly out and he followed. While flying, she began to laugh a little. "What's funny, nekomon?" "Hm hm hm. I told you that they did it. Ha ha ha ha ha..." she chuckled, kinda nervous and victoriously. "I believe you, nekomon. Even got to see it with my own eyes." he said, glancing at her. It was an awkward night between the spectators.

When blackgatomon got home, she took off her clothes and was soon to go to bed. But after tonight, she decided to stay up a little. "Hhhhm..." she craved. She was thinking about the gatomon and veemon, she was kinda shocked that her rival got to have "waves under the blanket" already.  
"Oh gatomon,you naughty little cat you." she chuckled. She left her living room and down stairs.

* * *

Next morning, kari and the family was on their way back home. Gatomon was cleaning the sheets she used that morning. She decided to switch out kari's sheets for the sheets in the room of the hall in the back. Gatomonwas just making sure there was no evidence of veemon and her doingit. She was kinda nervous though, what if they did find out. She didn't worry about it, she soon heard the door open. She fixed up kari's bed and paced out of the room. "Gatomon, we're back!" kari greeted. "Oh good to have you back! Soo how was grandma's?" gatomon asked. "It was Fine! She fed us while we were there. She already gave us breakfast sooo for you, we got you mcdonalds!" she said, revealing the bag. "Awesome! Mcdonalds!" she said, taking the bag. "Ooooo Hot Pancakes!" she said, lickingher lips. "So how was it to stay by your self?" agumon asked. "It was cool. Had friends come over and have a great time. But we didn't party, so you don't have to worry about that kari!" she joked. "Well I better start unpacking our new clothes and the halloween stuff!" mom said.

Gatomon sat at the tv, munching on her pancakes. "Sooo what did you do while we were gone?" kari asked. Gatomon froze for a moment. She didn't think about that, when kari would ask what she did while they were gone. She didn't really want to lie to kari, it was too big to lie about. "Uuuuhwent on a date with veemon!" she replied, telling half of the story. "Ohhh! How did that go?" kari asked. "Fine, we ate dinner and had a wonderful time. And played a some games." "Like what? On the ps3?" "Yup! And we went all night with that!" she said, nervous. kari said okay and decided to ask more later. She noticed her bed was made up.**"Hhm. Its not for gatomon to make up my bed. Is she hiding something? Nah she's just probably taking care of my stuff and the place."** she thought.

So while gatomon and veemon were enjoying the day, separately. Mimi came down from new york to visit the guys. The only ones available was the 2nd season gang. The others was kinda busy. Mimi wanted to have fun with them so they decided to go to a digi-tournament. When everyone got there, Mimi called up tai and the rest and see if they wanted to come. Tai was pleased to hear mimi was in town so he abandoned his plans and came along. But the real important thing wasn't about them; it was about veemon and gatomon. Although they had great "bumping adventures" gatomon couldn't help but think about kari. She didn't tell her yet and didn't know if she wanted to or not. She couldn't keep it in forever.

She was soon called up to fight a Gazimon. He looked like a nasty, but gatomon of course could beat him. "Okay annddddd Go!" said the referee. Gazimon shot off into the air and aimed his eyes at gatomon. Gatomon stood there but when he came in close, she dodged. He tried many times to hit her but she kept dodging his attacks. But that was the thing wrong:She wasn't doing ing else but dodging his attacks. Not making one attempt to counter. People began to speak and said "Hit him!" or "Come on do something already besides dodging!"

"Why won't she attack? Come on gatomon, Hit him!" kari encouraged. Gatomon jumped over him, looked at kari, and paused. She stared at her, blank. "Gatomon, Look out!" veemon yelled. Gatomon didn't wake up fast enough and got hit in the stomach. "Gugh!" "Heh heh heh heh heh...Finally stopped running like a little pussy cat, huh? Ha ha ha ha!" Gazimon jumped in the air and threw her into the wall, head first on the left. A big dust storm filled the crash. "Gatomon!" kari called. Gazimon rushed into the storm and began to attack but she was deflected and attacked first. He flew to the other wall. Gatomonwalked on the ground and still had her head hanging. "Why you Damn cat! You're going to pay for that!" he said, rushing in. Gatomon stopped his kick, grabbed his head, andforced him on the ground. She then looked to the referee and said:"I want to withdraw." "Are you sure?" Gatomon nodded, so he announced the match was over. Which left people in awe. "Gatomon has decided to withdraw the match!" said one announcer. "I can't believe it, no digimon has ever withdrawal a match. There must be something eating her." said another. People in the crowd spoke about and gatomon walked. "I'm not done with you yet!" gazimon yelled. He got up and jumped in the air. "Claw wave!" He send down formations of his claw on her, she dodged it and kicked him in the face.

Making him fly out of the arena, and gatomon walked back to the hall. Kari didn't know what was going so she quickly hurried down stairs to see what was going on. Veemon couldn't help but follow her, he was kinda concerned. She sat in a bench, the ones they have in a park. "Gatomon, is there something wrong? What's the matter? You never give up in a battle at the digi-tournament." she said. Gatomon looked up to see kari arrived.  
"UuuumI'm just kinda confused. I do want to tell you something but not sure how to say it." she said, quietly. "What is it? Is it something important? Or someone hurting you that you can't shake off your track? What is it?" kari asked, anxiously. Veemon finally made it down there and asked gatomon the same question before gatomon responded to kari's question. "Its about me and veemon..." she spoke. She was really nervous to say it but the more she held it, the more guilty she felt.

Gatomon was about to burst of guilt and nervousness but a large wind caught them off guard. They focused on where the wind was coming from andit was not too far from them. In fact, it was right next to them. Then purple aura circled around the specific spot and a witch hat came out. "Heeey gatomon. What's up?" they heard. The wind soon stopped and the aura vanished to see the speaker was:Witch gatomon. Gatomon didn't make any emotion, she was just blank. "Sooo I'm guessing you had a good time with her, blue boy?" witch gatomon said. Veemon reacted when she said "blue boy". For some reason witch gatomon doesn't usually say there names, she just says what they look like.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" veemon asked. "The night when you had sex, silly blue boy!" she giggled. Gatomon's ear twitched and she began to sweat. Kari's eyes minimized as she set her eyes on gatomon. "Gatomon...is that tr-" "Yes we did it! I was about to tell you but that witch beat me to it! I invited veemon over one night and by morning, we were 'open under the covers' and we couldn't believe it! So we decided-waait. How did you know that we were having sex, witch!" gatomon pointed. She just chuckled and asked for one moment. "Woosh, woosh, vanish, vanish. APPEAR!" she commanded, pointing at the seat where gatomon sat. Gatomon was off the bench but a wind appearing on the seat, bringing 2 figures. They fell off the seat, it was nekomon and patamon. "Ow!" they winced, when they fell off the bench.

"Well now to answer your question. I was goingto ask you if I could borrow one of your gaming systems. I don't have any money to buy my own. Then those two were at your door when I arrived." witch gatomon told, putting her hand out at them. Nekomon and patamon's eyes flashed in fear. "Then we came to look for you but "loud music" was going on in her room." witch gatomon pointed. Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing. 2 digimon had "Happy leisure" in her bedroom. "I say, you two were really going at it." witch gatomon said.

The 4 digimon were silent after that. Witch gatomon just tattled on them and it was not looking good for them. "You two saw us?" gatomon asked. Nekomon and patamon were too scared to talk but nekomon managed to get a little out. "Patamon didn't believe you when I told him so I was coming to get you to tell him. Sadly we came at a bad time." nekomonsaid, giggling nervously. "Great, now I'm being told on the newspapers." gatomon moaned. Veemon was thinkingabout to correct her but was that really the time to say that? Then he thought of something. "Gatomon, it's not like we're popular. It was only in our privacy." veemon smiled. "Not good enough, veemon." gatomon replied. "Your privacy! Popularity! What about my sheets! Eeewww, please tell me you didn't do it in my bed." kari pleaded. "UuuuhAll we did was use tai's blanket the first time and 2nd time so you wouldn't be disgusted, I switched yours with tai's sheets." gatomon reported. Kari's face changed then. "Oh well that's okay. But I don't think tai will be happy with that." kari said.

"I hate to break up this big relief but I got to go meet my date now." "Date!" they all said. Witch gatomon pulled down her hat and replied "yes, date." And glanced at gatomon. "Agh!" she cried. "Gatomon! Are you all right?" veemon asked. She stumbled but she seemed fine. "Bye bye now!" witch gatomon said, vanishing. The 4 digimon and kari watched her leave as kari knew the truth now and the 4 digimon were somewhat paralyzed.  
"Uuum sorry I didn't tell you at first kari." gatmon said, head lowered. "Its okay! Know that I know, there's nothing to be sorry about! Im not mad, I only be mad if it was on my bed!" kari giggled, nervously. "Also we're sorry we didn't tell you we caught you in bed the first thing when we saw you." nekomon meowed. "Well its all right. I understand, patamon is just not one to hear something so incredible and believe it." gatomon said, looking at him. "I couldn't believe it! It's been so long that you tried!" patamon stammered. "Ha ha ha I know. But that's no excuse, I'm going have to punish you later." gatomon winked. "I'm willing to help!" nekomon volunteered. "Well at least the truth has been told. Glad you told me, gatomon." kari mentioned.

"No problem. This was something that couldn't be told and not make me feel guilty." gatomon said. So the digimon went back up with kari but kari soon realized if they had sex, something bad would come from it. **"I got a bad feeling about this. I wonder if she's-Nah I'm pretty sure she has learned about safe sex..." **she thought to herself in her seat. She was kinda worried about it and wanted to ask but gatomon was a girl who always wanted some "bed time". Surely, she knew about safe sex and using protection...right?

Okay Sorry this took forever. I would have been done with it like weeks ago before November but due to I can't go on the Internet anymore when my teacher is around, I nearly have time to start writing. Only time I can type is when I'm not too busy at home or we have a substitute in our class. Soo Hope this was worth waiting for (pretty sure it was) and Please don't stop looking for the next chapter! And I know what you guys are thinking but save it for the next chapter.^^P


	6. Is she pregnant?

Okay On with the story! :D

Ch.6 Is she pregnant?

After the tournament that day, I was kinda concerned. Gatomon and veemon had confessed they had sex and nekomon and patamon also said out in the open they saw them. They were all okay with that and I didn't see no problem with that. Except I, well I was okay with it too. I was happy for gatomon, she finally got what she wanted. Soo later, decided to give her a little congratulations present. A box of warm, Delicious sweet potatoes. She enjoyed them but what kept bothering me was:"Did she know she was pregnant or not." I was kinda worried about that. So I decided to ask her.

"Kari, I'm pretty sure I'm not pregnant. I've learned a lot about 'fun under the bed' and I know the protection options." she said. She was playing video games with agumon. "Well yeah but you know you can't be too sure, gatomon. I know digimon getting pregnant is really rare since some are always born in the digital world from time to time. But It's kinda scary. First, you thought you were pregnant but you were just gaining weight. Second time, it was the bad guys just playing a evil illusion joke on you. And this time it just may be real." I mentioned. "The winner is...Link!" said the game. "Damn it!" gatomon growled. Agumon laughed and teased of how she sucked.

"Well kari, you may be right but i doubt it. Like you said, Digimon getting pregnant is really rare these days. I've heard that digimon may get a little bumps under the blanket and they don't get pregnant." gatomon said, standing up and crawling under my bed. I was confused, how the hell do they **not **get pregnant after having sex?"Okay kari. How about tomorrow you and I go to the doctor and see about my results?" she said, tying her mask on her head. "Gatomon, one more time before you got to work? Or have you had you ass kicked enough?" agumon joked. "Grrr. One more and I'm kicking your ass!" gatomon said, picking up the controller.

"That sounds great gatmon! We'll do it in the morning, before I go to school. Okay?" I replied. Gatomon turned her head to me in confusion and asked:"In the morning? How early?" she asked, still playing. "Hhhhm How about 6ish?" "6:15." "Done. Be awake before that time okay?" I asked her. "AGHH! Dammit!" she rowred. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" agumon laughed. "Well Okay, I'll be up before that time. You better be too, kari. So I can prove to you this pregnancy test is lame." she replied, leaning to the right a little. "Hhhm we'll see about that."I replied.

"One more life you have, gatomon!" Gatomon glared and whispered something. Agumon was looking cofident but his face changed. "Agh! Something smells!" agumon gasped, fanning the air. _"Blooouuuaaaahh! Game! The winner is... Peach!"_Gatomon laughed as agumon lost. "No fair! You farted silently, gatomon!" "Gatomon? Whose gatomon? I'm gato-chan." she said, sticking her tongue out at him. "Thats just one of my new moves, silent choker." Gato-chan got up and opened the patio window. "No fair! That was cheating! You're a hero, not a cheating villain!" agumon pointed. "Yeah I am a hero. A gassy hero that needs to cut the chees sometimes, even during battles that she has no other choice but to let one breeze go." she winked. I laughed as she left the patio.

So I went to sleep later on, it was soon 6:15 and gatomon was no where to be found in the apartment. I stepped out on the porch to see that gato-chan waited for me to wake up. She said good morning to me but kinda amazing that she stayed in her work clothes all night. So we soon went to the hospital. I was outside the door, because gatomon was getting her check up and she wanted it to be done privately with the doctor.

I was about to fall asleep soon but the nurse said I could come in. When I walked in, gatomon was buttoning her pants up. "Okay gatomon seems to be in good health and she seems to be doing fine. Her digestive system seems pretty healthy, not weak anywhere and seems she is not pregnant." the nurse reported. "Okay good. Uum nurse, is it possible for gatomon or any girl digimon to get pregnant?" I asked.  
" No, not really. Its kinda difficult for a girl digimon to get pregnant. You see, for them to have a baby she would have to go through some things. She would have her checkings of the baby once a month until the baby is born. But it wouldn't be all happy as a human's baby would be. Since the baby is kinda large and for gatomon's size, it wouldn't be too good. She would probably go through nausea, going to the bathroom frequently, mood swings, dizziness, and perhaps just maybe frequent times she may have to pass gas." she explained.

I was kinda surprised, no wonder why girl digimon don't wanna get pregnant. It was too much to go through and possibly, painful and embarrassing. "Okaay. So gatomon's not pregnant?" "No she isn't. But if any of those happen for sometime and its not just a coincidence, please come back so I can see what is the problem. Also if you're going to have intercourse gatomon, don't forget to use a condom or birth control pills. There's probably no need but just to be safe-safety is a something that can save you." the nurse told us. We thanked her and left the hospital, gatomon was kinda spooked. She didn't really know that until today. "Thank goodness she didn't say I was pregnant. I couldn't deal with all of that! The gas would come in handy when I'm working but I would have a baby in danger." gatomon noted.

"Yeah. But at least you're not, you can keep working and stay the regular gatomon you are!" I told her. That made her brightly smile and nodded. We walked out happily but I had the feeling that someone was watching us. I looked behind us at the hospital and there was nothing. But then I looked at the roof, to see something move. "Kari! Come on you got to get to school!" she said. She had digivolved into angewomon. I quickly hurried and she picked me up and we flew. But I had the worst feeling that we were being watched by..._yellow eyes._

I was certain it was a cat but didn't know if it was Blackgatomon or nekomon. If it was nekomon, why would she stare from the roof? I took my mind off of it for a while but then came up with another question. "Angewomon, when you had intercourse with veemon. Did you have some protection" I asked. We arrived at the gate of the school and she de-digivolved to gatomon. She looked at me in the eye and replied:...I don't know. I'm pretty sure we did. I just have to think back to that night. You better start getting to school, kari. You're gonna be late." gatomon mentioned. I Realized that and immediately ran through the gates. She waved and I waved back to her. She soon left after I went through the doors.

But that question I asked her should have been easy to answer. It wasn't too long ago, so why couldn't she answer it?

Okay that's it for me. I may take another chance in the next chapter to speak instead of cuteveemon for once. Oh well got to go to school guys, see ya in the next chapter!


	7. No Way!

Okay guys. Last time me, kari, told the story. Sooo I'm passing the story onto gatomon, so we can see her POV! Enjoy!

Ch.7 No way...

So after dropping kari to school, I went back home. Although nekomon caught up with me and we talked on the way there. "Soo you got a check up? How did that go? Did they poke you like a pet at the vet?" she joked. "No, if she did I consider that lusty rape. No she just checked around me like eyes, mouth, ears. And she also told me what would happen if I was pregnant." gatomon said. "Oh? What did she say?" "She said I probably vomit sometimes, run to the bathroom excessively, get dizzy and she said Just maybe I would fart excessively. Meaning if those things happen, may mean I'm pregnant." Nekomon was shocked, of course she didn't know that much about pregnancy at all.

"Well good thing you're not! Now you can go on another date!" nekomon said, smiling. "Yeah. But what if one of those things happen? I think one with veemon is enough. Soo Perhaps patamon may be up for a date but what if one of those things happen? What do I do?" I said, freaking out a little. "Well...that is a tough one. You don't wanna say the reason why it keeps happening because you may be pregnant. Oh I know! Be a Polite Young Lady! If you fart, just act like it wasn't you! Heck I'll take the blame if you bring me. The barfing you'll have to say it was food you ate earlier, You drunk 3 ex-large cups of sprite for excessive bathroom and...dizziness...God that's kinda tough one. Oh, just act like the romance is soo good, you're so happy you faint!" nekomon suggested. Gatomon was a happy and surprised at the same time but it seemed like some good advice. "Thanks nekomon! I may take you with me but I'll try do this myself." she said.

Then the phone rang, I got up and answered it. It was the nurse from the morning. "Gatomon? Is that you?" she asked. "Yes its me. Is there something you need to ask me nurse?" "Well its about if you get pregnant. Some of those signs probably won't happen but those were only a few. What I'm trying to say is:there could be more things that I haven't told you. But I'm not really sure about those signs of pregnancy. The only signs is an bigger stomach or weird changes in behavior. But I doubt you're pregnant, gatomon. You did use some protection right?" I was about to answer but the weird thing was:I couldn't remember. "Well I'm pretty sure I did but for some odd reason I can't remember. Like it's been erased from my memory. I'll have to think about it and get back to you on that but nurse. If I was pregnant, how bad would be those signs?" I asked her. "What do you mean by 'bad', gatomon?" "Like would they be awful and painful in a sort of way? Like say for flatulence, would it be a problem?" "Oh well Probably yes. The bacteria in your intestines would make your farts smell far worse than a normal digimon's expulsion of gas. It would probably be Malodorous enough to make a Human faint." I sweatdropped but quickly realized the fact I'm still not pregnant. "Any thing else, gatomon?" "UUum No. I can't think of anything else, I'll have to think about that protection thing. I can't seem to recollect about the night so I'll get back to you on that."

I soon hung up he phone and nekomon was standing behind me. "Soo still thinking about that date with patamon?" nekomon asked. "Well I think I may have to postpone that idea. Why don't you date him, nekomon? I may be busy." I told her. She was delighted to take that offer and went on her merry way. I closed the door behind her and tried to think about it. "Hhhhm. The heck is wrong with me? It should be easy to remember that night." I told myself. _"Well isn't that a bit odd. The best night you had and you can't remember the most important part? That is odd." _"Hey it's not like you would know due to you just go for it without thinking." I said, talking to bizarre gatomon. _"Hey That's not tr-Touche. Oh well night night...You have to figure this one out on your own, cute ass."_So I sat on the bed that me and patamon used one time to sleep together. "Okay let me see, if I go in a long-time trance thinking about it...That could work. Nah I just probably have to put myself back to that night." I said aloud. I lied back and closed my eyes. I started to feel as it was night again.

* * *

_I kissed him deeply when we were under the blanket. I felt his hands go to my waist, I kept kissing him happily. I was hoping that I don't let a fart slip at this romantic moment. Happily there was no mishaps, then We stopped. I told him I had to get up for one sec. I got up and left the covers. I felt my hormones ring with amusement. I was soo Turned on. I felt the urge to take off my fur coat and show my breasts. I was willing to but first I went into the room that me or agumon declined to sleep in. I went in there and...I went in and took off my fur coat...I went in and..._

_

* * *

_

I stopped. After that part, my mind went dark. I couldn't remember what came after that. "I could have swore I got the Latex Sock! I did! I know I got it and...I know I fetched it!" I kept saying in my mind. I closed my eyes and tried to remember and get past that dark path in my head.

And that's it for right now guys! We'll see more in the next chapter and see why gatomon can't remember what she did that night.


	8. Night of love

Wazzup People! Okay I know its been a while since from the last chapter. Its because I've been busy as An adult in a cubicle with 40 stacks of paper work. But Things will get faster after December the 13, I'll be done with my project. So lets go on with the story!

Ch.8 Night of love?

Gatomon stayed in that room for a while, trying to get the memory back herself. She tried for at least an hour before she gave up. It was blank of her memory and she couldn't figure out why she couldn't remember. "What the hell..." she said, aloud. _"Oh my...seems the cutie has a little trouble?"_ "Shut up! I blame you, you're probably the reason why I can't remember!" _"Me! Oh ho ho ho...gatomon you can't blame me. I had nothing to do with those 2 nights. All I did sleep and when I couldn't, I just went with the motioning pace. It was quite good. But I had nothing to do with your loss of your best night memory." _Gatomon's ear twitched, annoyed. If bizarre gatomon, had nothing to do with anything those nights, Why couldn't she remember?

Then her door bell rang, she answered it to see it was patamon and nekomon. "I'm sorry gatomon, but he refused to go out with me. He wants to go with you and I can't blame him. It's been a while since you two have dated." nekomon told her. Gatomon sweatdropped but smiled. "Well how nice. I'm not too sure though about-" "Ah, ah gatomon. He said he won't be taking no for an answer so you have to go! I even told him you would be glad to go tonight." nekomon said to her. Gatomon's became ajar with shock. "Oh uuuh you did? Well...I can't go unless he says so hisself." "I do." patamon said, smiling. _"Damn it." _she thought. "Well all right then. Lets see its 3:00...Kari's gonna be home soon so...7:00 You come get me?" "Deal!" patamon replied, tying the knot. "Okay I gotta go so you guys stay here and make yourselfs comfortable. I'm pretty sure agumon is around the house somewhere." gatomon welcomed. "Okay, Come on patamon! Let's go play!" nekomon said, pulling him in. Patamon sweatdropped but didn't mind nekomon pulling her along. It was kind of cute to him. And gatomon shut the door and ran. _"Why didn't I think of this sooner? Veemon should know if I brought the Latex sock! Brilliant gatomon! I'm such a smart cat."_ she thought to herself, running off.

So she ran there and Davis and the family made it home. "I'm sorry, gatomon. But veemon isn' t here. I thought he leave a note or something but he didn't." Davis told her. "That's odd. Veemon wouldn't just walk out with out leaving something to show he's gone. Okay thanks Davis." she said, turning to leave. "Is there something you wanted to talk to him about?" Davis asked. Gatomon stopped in her tracks. She remained silent and nervous. "Did veemon tell you about me and him?" she asked. "Yeah he did..." She relaxed but Davis continued. "He said that you two were dating." he completed. Gatomon cursed quietly in nervousness and annoyance.

"Okay. He didn't tell you anything else?" she said, looking at him now. "No. Is there something he supposed to tell me?" _"He's supposed to tell you we had sex, dammit."_she thought to herself. "Well its somewhat a surprise but I gotta go find him now! See ya!" she said, running off. Davis was confused but he waited patiently for veemon to return and see what gatomon was talking about. Meanwhile, gatomon searched the city and finally after searching for hours, she found him. He was sitting in the park with his scythe. She went up to him and greeted him. He was sitting in the grass and to her, he looked startled. He said "Hi" back but a bit surprised.

"Veemon, is there something wrong?" she asked him. "Well not really. Its just I was practicing with my weapon and looked like I saw a ghost come out of the bushes." he pointed. Gatomon walked over and look through the bushes. "Nothing here." she reported. Veemon sighed and got up, gatomon quickly came back to him. "Veemon, I need to ask you a Question. Did we use a latex sock during our first night of 'Bedtime'?" she asked. He was about to say something but he hesitated.  
"Well I..." "Gatoomoon!" Nekomon came flying down with a pout on her face. "Where have you been? It's 6:45! You need to get home before Patamon beats you to the punch!" she said.

"Oh crap! Okay I'll ask you later veemon! I gotta go!" she said. She ran quickly to her home and nekomon followed. Veemon had a blank expression on his face like:"What The Hell? o.O" He put up his scythe and turned to go home. The he heard a whisper..._"Veemon...Veemon..."_He looked around to see where was the whisper coming from but couldn't track it. It stopped then so he continued you on walking until a pain shot through his eye. He saw something but couldn't tell what it was because he was in sudden pain. His eye was hurting then it slowly stopped. He tried to remember what he saw but it was gone when he tried to look for it. "What the hell was that?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, gatomon was back home getting ready for patamon's arrival. "Oh my god, nekomon! What if those signs happen tonight! What do I do!" she asked, stroking her ears. "Calm down, gatomon. These signs seem to be getting in your head, deeply. Just relax and don't think about them. If you don't, you won't be worried that they will happen. Besides, the nurse didn't say you were pregnant right?" Gatomon smiled and shook her head. "No she didn't so I guess I don't have anything to worry about." gatomon replied nervously. "That's the spirit!" The doorbell rang and nekomon immediately left. She said she didn't want to ruin the moment so she stepped out and left. Gatomon wanted to call her back but she had to be courageous and believe in herself. So she opened the door to see patamon.

"I'm here! You ready, cutie?" he greeted. "Yup, all dressed up and ready to go!" she replied. She was wearing her blue and white shirt and some pants. She walked with him to the outside. Gatomon smiled the whole way, not thinking about the signs. they went to a 4-star restaurant. They were seated at a table and a waitress came by. She took their orders and she went to go get their drinks. There was many people in the restaurant. It wasn't too loud and there was soft music so if someone yelled, everybody would hear where. "Soo patamon, how have you been lately?" gatomon asked. "Fine. You?" "Same. I'm guessing the divorce wasn't too bad for you? I hope I didn't break your heart. You went through so much trouble." "Eh it's fine. Being friends is rather better than being married anyways. So we can be free." patamon smiled. Gatomon smiled and nodded, but her stomach soon growled. Patamon noticed and gatomon said it was only because she hasn't eaten anything from lunch. "Ha ha ha ha ha, I wouldn't think a kitty like you gatomon. Would not eat anything till dinner time." patamon joked.

"Heh heh heh well I do do stuff that I forget to eat." she replied. "UUuh be right back, gatomon. Gotta go to the bathroom." patamon said. Patamon flew away and gatomon relaxed until her stomach began to gurgle. She got concerned but she soon forgot about it. The waitress came by and set down the drinks. Gatomon leaned for hers. _"Praaammph."_Her eyes enlarged in fear and quickly slip back to sitting straight. She looked around and it seemed no one heard it. She sighed in relief but it smelled awful. She fanned the air as her vison got blurry. She shook her head and couldn't help but think...The signs were coming on. "Uh oh..." she thought, nervously.

And that's it for now! Again sorry it's been a while but you try to juggle a Pain in the ass mom, a project due next week (and it's not easy to present), and A mom that wants to bring you everywhere she wants! \ / ( Anyways I'll be working on the next one! Hope you enjoyed this one. And for the love of god, I will not give agumon a wedgie. It's pointless so stop saying for me to do it!


	9. Is it A night Of bumping :O

On to the story! :D

Ch.9 No, night of humilation

Gatomon sat in her seat, blushing a little and sweat a little. She tried not to think of her stomach expulsions but she couldn't help but think, the signs are on their way. Patamon soon came back and so did their appetizers. They were eating and gatomon couldn't help but feel as if she was gonna let another slip. She tried not to say anything, so she ate her appetizer and patamon began to speak. "Hey gatomon?" "Hhm?" "UUum...never mind I think the question is a bit much for you."

"What is it?" "Nah I rather not ask, it's kinda greedy." "Come on ask me." she said, rubbing his head. "Well I was wondering if I could...go to your house for a while? Just to spend some more time with you." he said. Gatomon smiled but the smile soon vanished from her face. _"Pfffffffffffft." _Gatomon's eye twitched but it seemed patamon didn't hear it. So she quickly answered, "Well...I'm sorry I can't think right now because I'm Hungry." she said. Patamon said okay and let her eat until she made a decision. Gatomon was about to take a bite but the smell caught up with her. It was terrible, she quickly took off her glove and fanned. "Wow this stuff is really hot." gatomon said aloud. Patamon continued on eating while gatomon was fanning away the stinky evidence.

Back at the entrance, 2 digimon wearing a thickish clothes walked in. One was a gatomon, wearing black hoodie and blue jeans. And the other one looked like a veemon, wearing a 2 layered hat, black shirt with a blue jacket and blue jeans as well. They walked over to a table not far from gatomon and patamon but out of site. "Nekomon, I think this is a bit too much." "Shut up, I can't let gatomon embarrass herself. I have to make sure that she's okay." The 2 digimon were nekomon and veemon. Nekomon took off the gatomon mask and took off her hoodie. "Well if you say so. By the way, I never expect this from you but..." veemon mentioned, keeping his hat on. "What?" she asked. "Did you fart on the way over here? It's okay if you did but if you did, what did you have for lunch?" Nekomon growled in embarrasment and said it wasn't her. "Oh no it must have been gatomon! The si-" nekomon stopped right there. Veemon didn't know anything about this and nekomon didn't want to tell him until he completely understood. "She must be getting really nervous and butterflies are fluttering in her belly!" she lied.

"Why would she be nervous? She's dated many times with nearly any problems." veemon mentioned. A waiter came by and asked what they wanted to drink. "Do you give 'sake?" (an alcoholic drink) nekomon asked. "Well no but we do have wine. May i suggest the dancer? A Delicious drink that will make you feel as if you're having the time of your life." "Yeah I'll take that I guess." nekomon said. "Nekomon, you drink?" "Not yet." she said. Veemon was confused and asked nekomon what was going on. Nekomon replied "You'll see soon." she replied. Gatomon ate up her appetizers and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "Delliicious!" She burped loudly and licked her lips. Patamon just gazed as gatomon drank. **"Wow she apparently enjoyed. Never saw her so satisfied with an appetizer. Oh well, I'll just see how full she is when the meals come." **"Did you enjoy the appetizers ma'am?" the waitress asked. "Oh yes, quite delicious." She burped again and the waitress only smiled. "Seems that you did enjoy it. Your meals will be coming right up." She walked away as gatomon smiled happily. Meanwhile, nekomon actually told veemon. She couldn't wait anymore and it was killing her.

"Oh...Okay." he replied. Nekomon's jaw dropped in shock, veemon looked so calm. "You're Not worried about that! You could become a dad!" "I know. But the nurse didn't say she was pregnant, so I shouldn't worry. You know gatomon, she sometimes eats a lot and in the end she's farting her butt off. And you know they're funny. And they may be signs, or something she simply ate." he replied. Nekomon stared for a second and said maybe he's right. "Well I suppose so, veemon. But we better stay here just in case something bad happens to her." nekomon said. Veemon smiled and watched, even though on the inside he was nervous and panicking.

Meanwhile at the table, they got their actual meals. Gatomon munched on her food so as patamon. Patamon as kinda nervous about giving her kiss, he didn't know if veemon and gatomon were boyfriend and girlfriend. So he stopped and asked her. "Boyfriend and girlfriend? Ha! Only way that's gonna happen if I'm pregnant! And if I was, you'd have to say we are married!" she laughed. She continued to eat and hoped that wouldn't happen. Veemon and nekomon got something to much on too, while watching in secret. Although the food was so good, they forgot about gatomon and ate together. They ate even know they didn't know they were ALL being watched.

Gatomon felt as if she was becoming a pig so she stopped eating and went to the bathroom. The 2 hidden digimon watched as she walked in. Gatomon walked in and sighed in relief as she farted. She let her butt fart on as she climbed the sink to look at her belly. She rubbed it and put her hands on it. **"Hhhm pregnant...Nah its probably just I'm gassy. Why do I eat that stuff when I later embarrass myself in the future..."**she sighed as she let loose again. She jumped off and left the bathroom, leaving the bathroom with a sulfurous smell. It didn't stick to her and she was feeling less gassy and nervous, so she thought she be all right. She then spotted and ice cream machine and went for it. Meanwhile, patamon saw that gatomon finished quite quickly. He was wondering what to do next, kiss her or take her home and kiss her there. He was getting nervous about it, gatomon wasn't an easy cat to kiss randomly. But he was so cute and small, she may have give him a slap on the wrist. She came back with a bowl. "What's that?" he asked her. "Banana pudding!" she smiled, licking her lips. She sat at the table and began to eat it.

Patamon soon noticed but gatomon was finishing things quite quickly, first the appetizers she finished in minutes. Second was dinner, and she ate it up like it was sweet potatoes. And desert she started on as soon she sat in her seat. Few minutes later she was done. They were sitting closely because these weren't separate seats. The place was quite empty except nekomon and veemon, which were moving to not give an impression that they were stalking them. And the waitresses or waiters didn't notice, they only stuck to their jobs. So patamon asked if she liked to go home now. "Oh yeah sure, okay. Or we can go to your place. For a while if you like..." she said, turning pink.

Patamon smiled and walked her out, she walked with him. And veemon and nekomon followed at a long distance. They were able to sneak a place where they could hide in the dark. Patamon and gatomon walked out and patamon stopped at the doors of the restaurant. "You're quite a kitty gatomon, to eat all of that. I thought you were quick but seems you were taking your time." patamon said to her. "What do you mean?" she asked. "It's 10:30." he told her, laughing a bit. She gasped and took out a watch out of her pocket. "Oh my god, it is! Its totally late!" she said. "Yeah, the date was great. We should do it again sometime." he said, taking her paw. Gatomon noticed and began to turn pink again and nodded. Patamon was acting so sweet to her and couldn't help not to kiss him.

Patamon made his chance for a kiss and gatomon decided to connect with him. She was close to kissing him, nekomon and veemon were watching closely. "She's going to do it!" nekomon whispered excitedly. _"PRRRRRRRRT! Pffffffrrrruuut" _Gatomon stopped and blushed pinker now. She sweatdropped and was embarrassed as patamon just looked at her now. "Uuuh...uuuuh...it must have been a dog for something! Some dog around here! How greatly rude!" she lied. Then she farted more louder and longer when no one was outside but them. She began to blush more, as she tried to think up an excuse. Patamon just stood there and then laughing. He began to laugh hysterically at gatomon. Gatomon was confused, he then stopped sort of. "Seems u can't hold all the food you ate." he said, laughing. Gatomon stood there and couldn't help but to laugh too. "I guess you sorta right about that. I did eat a lot tonight. You'll have to excuse me if it happens again but I'm pretty sure you'll just be laughing about it more." she giggled. Nekomon had to hold her laughter so as veemon. So it wasn't a embarrasing night for gatomon at all it seems. Patamon couldn't stop laughing for a moment and gatomon couldn't either. It seemsed so funny that she was trying not to embarrass her self but it happened and patamon laughed about it. It was late so patamon flew gatomon home where she stayed. She took off her clothes in the bathroom and started for bed.

She couldn't help she was just worrying about this pregnancy signs, they were just in her head. It seemed anyways...

Sorry it took so long guys but Im not a kid, im busy nowadays. Oh well I hope that you have enjoyed and there will be more so don't run away. ;)


	10. mistake

Hellooo pplz :D I know took long but I still come around here ^^; So please don't stop reading, I'll keep on working on the story. :) So enjoy!

Ch.10 Mistake?

"You were watching us? When?" "After I got veemon so wouldn't just be sitting alone at the table. At least it seemed I got a date so I'm not spying on anyone." "Well good plan, thanks for keeping a eye out for me nekomon." The 2 girls were in a cafe, drinking tea and coffee. Nekomon told her what she did and gatomon didn't seem to mind but grateful for it. "Ha ha ha ha ha, it was funny when you farted. Seemed like patamon thought it was funny too." "Yeah he did laugh. For some reason, either on purpose or accident, everyone laughs about it. When I fart by either accident or purpose, anyone just laughs as if it's a part of a joke." gatomon said, drinking her tea.

"You are the funny one these days, gatomon. And the boys that hang with us." nekomon giggled. "So did you kiss him, then go to his house and get the bumping on?" she asked. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I did kiss him when we were outside of my place and really thought about perhaps taking him in and getting it on. But it was late and I was too tired to get turned on. I'm gonna try tonight if I can." gatomon smiled deviously. "What about you and veemon, did you make fireworks that night?"

"Well after hearing what you did, we should have. But I just kissed him and then...well we did get a little 'fun time' that night." nekomon said, blushing. "Oooooh, nekomon got some from veemooon!" she teased. "I didn't exactly have sex with him but he did touch my..."nekomon stopped and blushed. "Okay tell me which one. Tops means boobs, bottom means ass. Which one is it?" She blushed more and said:"both." Gatomon gasped in astonishment. "You let him touch both? Nekomon, you naughty kitty!" she teased. "I-I-I didn't mean it like that, he got to touch both sorta. He touched my butt and I moved some fur off my chest so he saw a little of my breasts. He looked like he was getting turned on and so was I...but then Mira and her family came home and we had to act like we were playing video games." "Did he see your nipples?" "No, I didn't show that. Besides we didn't have a latex sock. Speaking of, do you know if you're eating for two?" "Hhhhm, I forgot about that. I have to go see the nurse about that. See ya, nekomon." Gatomon got up from her seat and left for the hospital. She at the hospital seats waiting for the nurse who told her about pregnancy.

Meanwhile, kari was at home on the phone with tk. "Soo whatcha doing now?" she asked him. "Nothing, just playing video games, kinda bored out of my mind." "Hhhm wanna perhaps-" "I'm sorry, kari's friend but kari is busy and cannot be bothered." tai answered. He hung up the phone, kari stood up in anger. "Tai, that was a important call!" she growled. "Sorry, kari but we have clothes to do. Sooo no talking on the phone." tai said. "Mom! Tai just took the phone from me and hanged it up! And I wasn't done yet!" "I know, I told him to. Tk is nice but you need to do your chores first. Then you can play or talk with your friends." she said.

Kari groaned but did them anyway. She went to the bathroom to clean up there. She wondered what was gatomon doing. "Hhhm...hope she's okay." Gatomon was in the doctor's office, waiting for results. She wasn't nervous at all, she was a 100% sure she wasn't pregnant. She sat calmly until a door opened. "Uuum , one of your friends are here for you. Her name is nekomon." "Oh please, let her in." The nurse let her in and walked out. Nekomon sat in the chair. "Sooo do you know?" she asked. "No, I don't. The nurse that was with me has been gone for like 3 minutes." "Did you have to do the 'test your urine' thing?" nekomon asked. "Yeah, I rather take the easy way. By a stick." gatomon mumbled. The door opened after gatomon said that, it was the nurse and doctor.

"Soo what's the results doc?" gatomon asked. "Well it seems...You are pregnant." the doctor said. Gatomon chuckled when she heard that, when nekomon was shocked. "There's gotta be a mistake. The nurse beside you I talked to not too long ago. She said I wasn't pregant and didn't come in with a doctor to tell me that." she said, smiling. "I'm sorry, Ms. gatomon. But are results are not wrong. You're going to have a baby." the doc said. "That's right, a nice litter of kitties. Your baby should be born within 2 weeks. Congratulations, ." said the nurse. They walked out slowly, without joking emotion. Gatomon just seemed to smile, blank. "They're...kidding...they're just joking with me! I know it! I came in a just the other day, and they said I wasn't pregnant! It's a joke!" gatomon said, chuckling.

Nekomon was speechless, she couldn't think of anything but "Oh my god...What the hell..." The nurse came back in and said:"We're done now. So you can go, congratulations with your kittens again!" she said, smiling. Then she left, leaving gatomon blank. "They're...not kidding...I'm having a baby...I didn't use...a condom..."she muttered out. Nekomon was about to speak to her and calm her down but gatomon burst into screaming in fear. "How could this happen! WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER! WHAT IS GOING ON ALL OF THE SUDDEN, DAMN IT!" Nekomon took her out of the hospital to try and calm her down somewhere. The nurse and doctor just watched as they muttered to each other about something.

Nekomon took her to a lake so she can calm down and have another meltdown there. Just not in the public. Gatomon stood over the water, looking at herself in the water. "What happened...I could have swore I used a condom. But...why can't I remember?" "That's a good question, but maybe you need to rest to try to remember." nekomon suggested. "No, I need to figure this out. I tried a few days-veemon...VEEMON! I haven't asked him yet! He probably knows and they got the results wrong! I got to go, nekomon!" gatomon said, running off. Nekomon just watched and looked in the water. She glared her eyes as questions began to run through her head. "Something isn't right, they said she wasn't pregnant a few days ago. And now they're saying she is...something is going on in that hospital..." she thought aloud. She flew away and onto the hospital.

Gatomon ran to veemon's house, hoping to find him there. Happily, he was there. He answered the door with smiling face. "heey cutie, what's up?" he asked. "I need to ask you something privately." she said, anxiously. "Okay, come on in. You can ask me in davis' room." he said. She followed and it seemed that it was only just him so it was safe but mom was around, cooking. "So what is it that you want to ask me?" veemon said, closing the door. "Its about the night we had sex. Didn't we use protection?" Veemon was silent. "Uuuh..." Gatomon waited for answer, getting nervous. He hesitated for sometime, until gatomon started to get nervously impatient. "Well? I gave you a condom, didn't I?" she blurted out. Veemon hesitated to answer but he was able to spit out something:

"I don't remember."

Gatomon stared at him as she got really angry. "What! What the hell do you mean you 'don't remember'! You were the one wearing it!" gatomon barked. "I'm sorry, but I don't really remember! All I remember is that we were in bed in the morning. Everything else is black, I don't remember what we did before morning!" veemon explained. Gatomon was enraged, she tackled him and pinned him on the floor. "Veemon, don't give me that Bullcrap! Remember, think about it!" she yelled.  
"I did! I don't remember and don't know why I can't remember! Why do you want to know so badly?" she questioned. Gatomon was about to yell at him more but she got up and turned away. She walked to davis' pillow and put her face in it, began to cry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he said, walking to her. She wiped her eyes and said it clear:"Because you're going to be a dad. I'm pregnant."

Veemon was stunned and speechless..."...what?" "I am pregnant. We're gonna be parents." she replied. Veemon was speechless. "...How can that be so? Did you take a test? From the doctors?" veemon asked. Gatomon nodded, she started to smile about it. "Well this means we're gonna have a cute veemon I guess." she said, trying to make humour about it. Veemon was too surprised to laugh. If he didn't remember...well either way if he does...they were having their own baby.

And that is all! More will come soon! =w=


	11. Clues?

Okay from last chapter gatomon got her worst nightmare and it seems legit. Due to even the nurse and doctor told her so. Soo let's see how this will turn out. And going to be a quite of a surprise when they're partners find out.

Ch.11 Clues to a lie?

"Didn't you use protection, gatomon! How could they say you were pregnant?" "I don't know, they said the results was positive! They weren't joking at all!" Gatomon and kari were out to take a walk. Well gatomon dragged her to walk with her so she can tell her privately. So they were outside far from the city or mostly nosy people. "Have you told veemon that you're having a baby?" kari asked. "Yes I have, and he was blown away. Which stills leaves me stunned. A few days earlier that nurse said I wasn't pregnant and today she said I was. Someting can't be right!" gatomon replied. "You better go see. There may be some possible facts that it's just a trick. I suggest you go look for them." kari suggested. "Thanks kari. And if I need veemon for support, can he like, living with us?" "Sure, if this is an actually not a illusion or trick." kari replied. Gatomon nodded, thanked her and disappeared. kari decided to help her a bit since she had nothing to do, therefore on her way to blackgatomon's house.

"Okay, crazy sexual girl. Tell me now what you know!" gatomon thought. _"Hhhm...what? What did you say?" _"I said what do you know about this? How am I pregnant when that nurse said I wasn't a few days ago!" she responded. She jumped on a building so she won't be mixing her respond with bizarre gatomon's._"Me? I didn't do anything! I don't know what you're talking about, I only got my slice of bumping! Besides I totally doubt you're pregnant. If you were, you stomach would have bulged out a bit. Unless its just gas or you're getting fat. But I really don't know anything or why they say you're pregnant. Perhaps its just a mistake." _she answered, calmly. Gatomon thought about it and then responded. "I suppose you're right. I'm gonna go check with those nurses." she said, standing up. Then her stomach growled. "..aaafter some Lunch." she said, hopping away for a restaurant.

Meanwhile, nekomon was in the hospital. Trying to find the nurse and doctor. "She had like reddish hair, blue eyes, and basketball boobs. Sexy red head nurse, have you seen her?" nekomon asked. "Oh yes, I think she's on her way home. You better catch her while you still have the chance. Think she would be getting in her car at this time." said the nurse. Nekomon cursed under her breath and flew out tot he parking lot. She looked steadily and finally found her. She was starting her car. Nekomon ran to the car to try and stop her but she got hit. "Ouch!" she cried. The nurse opened the door and rushed out. "Oh my god, are you okay! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" she cried. Nekomon just laid there on the ground, a little unconscious. The nurse picked her up and tried to wake her. _"Oh damn. Damn, damn damn! What do I do?"_she thought. She tried to calm her self down and decided to bring her home with her and treat her there. So she put nekomon in the passenger seat, hooked her seat belt up, and drove off.

Kari was in the digital world and walking with veemon to blackgatomon's house. Veemon was kinda shy to speak to kari along the way since he might be a dad and he would be living inside kari's house. But kari soon couldn't take the silence or the noises of the path. "Soo you think you're gonna be a good dad if you have a kid?" she asked. Veemon's ears perked and looked up to her with a nervous face. "Uuuh well I don't know, I'm freaking out over this whole thing. And sorta confused." he replied. "Awww you know you will be. You're a good veemon, meaning you will be a good dad." she said, smiling. Veemon smiled, and noticed something. "Hey, were here." he said, pointing at blackgatomon's house. kari walked up and knocked on the door. Ladydevmon came up to the door. "Well well well, look who it is. May I help you?" she asked. It kinda gave them a shock, to see her as the devil empress.

"Well we don't want to accuse but what have you done to gatomon? She is all of the sudden pregnant!" kari told. "Oh my, gatomon pregnant? Wow, she must really enjoyed that night with you, blue boy. Must have not used any protection. Well I have no strings in this. If she's pregnant, congrautlations! Tell her I said good luck with her baby. I'll come around sometime to look at the little cutie!" she said. kari and veemon were baffled at ladydevimon's kindness and innocence. "Well I have to start getting ready for my next date. This one I think I just may go 'all the way' with. If you know what I mean." ladydevimon winked. Kari and veemon started to get lost with ladydevimon. She seemed to innocent and had no look on her face of guilt or a hint of lying to them. She closed her door and flew off. Kari and veemon were still confused but they walked off. "Wow that was...kinda weird..." veemon spoke. "I know right? She looked as if she has nothing to do with what's going on. I don't even feel an aura of her possibly lying to us. She acted so nice and innocent. Its so incredible...and strange..." kari replied.

Veemon was about to respond but he got kicked in the forehead by a orange image. Kari looked and the orange image disappeared from her eyes."What the hell was that?" veemon asked, getting up. Then they heard a whistle behind them. They looked and veemon got punched in the face again by the orange image. This time, veemon gained his balance and attacked the unknown creature. He dodged his attack and jumped to the sky. Veemon looked for him and the creature landed in front of kari. "So you're the famous veemon, hhm? How interesting. That wasn't too bad but I've kicked better ass than you. Well I wouldn't blame you when you're just got a sucker punch." the creature spoked. They got a closer look, it was a digimon, tiguramon. He was about veemon's size and had small ears, white belly and orange fur with black stripes. His eyes were lime greenish.

"Who are you?" kari asked. "Well I'm a tiger digimon, my dear. And that veemon is my object to kill. Just look away so it won't be too bloody for you little blue partner." he replied. Veemon got up and ran up to kari to protect her. "What do you want with me?" veemon asked, on defense. "To kill you. You are one of the famous veemons in this world that doesn't quite exist. And we like to kill the popular digimon, its kind of a misson." he replied. Veemon glared at him and tiguramon just smiled. "Well I got to get a bite to eat. I hope to see you soon, veemon." tiguramon replied, jumping off. Veemon and kari was now really baffled and wondered...What the hell is going on?

"Buuurrrrp!" Gatomon let out a loud burp from eating at sukasai's ramen stop. "Mmmm, that was sooo good." she said, licking her lips. She aten about 12 cups of ramen and since she actually saved the dude's resteraunt once, it was free. "4 more cups please, sukasai!" she called. "Missus gatomon, haven't you had enough? It take about 6 cups to make a digimon full. I've never seen such a digimon eat so much! And that's a girl!" "Well its for my baby. Well I think, I'm not sure if I'm having one or not. But at least one more and I should be full for the night." "Ohhhh a baby? Right away, !" He rushed to the kitchen, he started to commanded cookers to start cooking. She burped again and licked her lips. She soon ate up her last cup of ramen and headed on her way home.

Then while walking, she got tapped on the shoulder. She looked and it was tiguramon. (Uh oh...) "Excuse me, but you have somthing on your cheek." he mentioned. Gatomon slid her finger across her cheek to see it was a piece of egg. She ate it and thanked him. "Soo how are you today?" he asked. "Im good and full. Just got back from sukasai's ramen stop. Uuum who are you?" gatomon asked. "I'm tiguramon. I noticed that you were walking alone and it is late. Where devious bastards are live at night." he replied. Gatomon smiled, being nice. She thought it was strange this digimon came out of no where but he was right, bad digimon were coming out.

"Well thanks for telling me I had something on my face." she said, preparing to leave. "Your welcome. Please let me walk you home, its really dangerous when monsters are looking for pretty girls like you." he commented. Gatomon began to blush as bizarre gatomon woke up. _"OH MY GOD! Did you Just hear what-" _"shut up.."she mumbled. "What?" tiguramon asked. "Nothing. But I'm really fine, my house isn't too far so thanks." she said, pacing off. Tiguramon watched and was going to insist but he ignored that feeling and went his way. "Who was that? And where did he come from?" she thought. She went home with that on her mind and so did kari and veemon...

"Where did he come from?"

And that's all for now. More will come later soon! :D


	12. Amenisa virus!

On to the story, mates! :D

Ch.12 Whole town with amnesia?

"Uggguuuh..." nekomon was waking up. She opened her eyes to see she was in a red room, on a bed. She felt something on her head, it was a bag of ice. She wondered what was she doing there and saw plates of food beside her. "Oh that lady! She ran over me! Ow..."she said, rubbing her the door opened, the nurse walked in wearing a black shirt and some blue jeans. "Oh you're awake. I got you some tea." she said, holding it up for her to see. Nekomon didn't respond but gave a confused and suspected look. The nurse got a pillow and sat on it, facing nekomon.

"I'm sooo sorry I hit you! I was trying to get home as quickly as I could and I was in a rush." she explained. "Oh okay...what for?" she asked. "My mom said she needed me immediately for something. Soo I kinda was in a rush...just to help her fix our computer...and the tv...she's a mess with electronics. I'm usually the one who can do it all." she said. Nekomon ate the food and thanked her for it. She then remembered why she chased after her. "Hey, what's your name?" "Hishama." "Do you remember a gatomon this afternoon?" She hesitated and responded. "Uuuh was she white?" Nekomon nodded and Hishama looked away. "You said that she was pregnant. She wore yellow gloves and had blue eyes and I was with her too." nekomon reminded. She remained silent and hesitated to answer. Nekomon waited for her answer until she was getting curious and a liitle impatient. "Well? Don't you remember? I know its kinda hard to recognize all your patients but-" "Yes. I do remember her. And you too." she replied, keeping her eyes away. "Okay then, is she really pregnant or you just got your results wrong?" she said, drinking her tea.

She went silent again and mumbled. "What?" nekomon asked. She mumbled a little louder that time but nekomon still couldn't hear her. "What are you saying? I can't understand you." "...ca..." was the only thing that nekomon heard. Nekomon suspected that she was telling her something so she kept asking what was she saying. "What is it that you're sa-" "I SAID I CAN'T TELL YOU, OKAY! I can't tell you if she's pregnant or not! I don't remember!" she snapped. Nekomon was kinda blown away but her questions began to come out. "Why can't you tell me? What is it that you won't tell? Why don't you remember?" she asked.

She first apologized for barking and apologized again for not remembering. Nekomon just looked at her and wondered why. "I'm sorry but I don't remember what the real results are. And something just tells me that if I do tell you, something bad will happen to me." she replied. Nekomon was now confused and curious. Then questions went through her head that made her think but one that she couldn't stop thinking about was **"What the hell is going on?"**

Nekomon ate up her supper and said if she will try to help but she would need a few days to think about it. Nekomon left the house and went to her own. That single question came going around in her head and It was starting to bug her. She needed more clues to what is happening. But how was she going to get them if they keep getting buried?

Meanwhile, kari was off to school and so was tai. But before kari left, she thought about that tiguramon. She wanted to warn gatomon about it but she figured she won't have any trouble kicking his ass if she does find him. She soon woke up to see that it was noonish. She got up and walked to the bathroom to do her business. She walked out to see her stomach got bigger. She frowned and walked to the kitchen. "Good morning, Mrs. Gatomon!" she heard. She got her breakfast and sat on the couch by agumon. "Shut up..." she moaned. "Woah, just being friendly. Something got you grumpy?" "Well yes. I had a dream that veemon left me with 4 babies I just produced and said he will come back. 8 months later, he never showed his face. Sooo yes I'm a little angry at that dream." "Aww well don't worry about it. You know veemon would never leave you. Besides you still don't know if you're having a baby yet. The reason why your stomach as bulged out is because you ate a lot last night." Gatomon smiled and agreed with agumon, he was sorta right. Later when she was about to start her interrogation, a knock sounded on the door. Mom was there to answer it at the time so she answered it.

"Gatomon, its veemon! Would you like him to come in?" she asked. Gatomon nodded and veemon walked in. "Soo how's your stomach?" he asked. Gatomon was kinda confused of why veemon said it like that at first but she understood. They still weren't sure if she was holding a kitten or not. "Its fine, bulged out a little I think. Or it's just my imagination." she replied. "I'm pretty sure its your imagination." he said, smiling. Gatomon could see that veemon was trying to keep her relaxed and it seemed to be working. She rubbed his head and kissed him. "Thanks veemon." "Sooo what are you going to do today?" he asked. "Keep on trying to see if my pregnancy is false. If its not, I think I'm going to have a melt down. And possibly melt into a crack..." she said, glumly. "I doubt it is, you're just probably just getting fat." he teased. "I'm getting what?" she growled. "Just kidding. I'm gonna let you do that." he said, walking out.

"What are you going to go do today?" she asked, following him. "I am going to be doing the same. Sooo good luck!" he said, walking out the door. Gatomon got some clothes on and walked out. She stood on the edge of the roof, wondering who to investigate. "Hhhm...I think I'll go by nekomon's and see what she has." She jumped off the building and ran off to nekomons. When she was almost there, tiguramon stopped her. "Why hello there cute kitty." he greeted. Gatomon was speechless but soon said hi to him. "You seem to be busy today." he noticed. Gatomon just looked at him and she nodded, kindly. "Uuuh I got to go now so see ya." she said, walking away. She then was pulled back by her paw. "Don't leave, I want to know more about you. Such a cute kitty has to have something that is interesting." he said, smiling. Gatomon jerked away her paw immediately. "Listen, who ever you are. I don't want to share my past so leave me alone okay?" she snapped, impatiently. "Woah, okay. Don't have to snap about it. Sorry..."he said, quietly. He then walked away and gatomon walked away in a huff.

She didn't feel guilty at first and didn't feel guilty when she got to nekomon's place. "So you didn't find anything?" she asked. They were in mira's room sitting in front of each other. "No, I'm sorry. But the nurse doesn't seem to remember anything or the results." nekmon reported. Gatomon facepalmed and put her other paw on her face. "Oh my god...what has gone wrong with this town!" she cried. Nekomon put her paw on her shoulder to calm her down. "Take it easy, gatomon. I'm pretty sure you're not pregnant. Oh I think I know a way how to see!" nekomon replied. "How?" "By turning to your human form, that way, we can see if your belly has blewn out." she suggested. Gatomon agreed and anxiously to her human form. Even though she was naked, neither of them cared. They looked at gatomon's belly, and it seemed to be out more than usual. Gatomon began to get nervous but shook her head. "Must be some sweet potatoes, filling me up. Maaybe I think." she spoke. Nekomon told her to get on her knees, and gatomon did. Nekomon put her ear to gatomon's stomach. "Uuuh, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Seeing if there's is a baby. If it is, then they're will be a kick." she said. Gatomon waited for a moment to then ask her:"So what do you hear?" Nekomon just smiled and replied"Just sounds like gurgling of food to me!" she said with a smile. Gatomon smiled with joy to see it just may have been food that's filling her up after all. She got up and thanked nekomon. "Soo what are you going to do now?" nekomon asked. "Well...go home I guess." she said. "Wait! Gatomon, you're still human!" nekomon reminded. "Oh that's right! Thanks nekomon." she said. She turned back to her digimon self and walked out the door. Nekomon was happy to see that she made gatomon feel better but still couldn't get her mind off that the nurse could just be lying to her.

"Hhhm..." she wondered. Her mind started to fill with suspicion and questions. She had to go see the nurse again. So once she saw gatomon leave, she flew out the door and off to the nurse. **"Something is going on...I have to know what. She has to be hiding something. Well I won't let gatomon drown in panic thinking that she may be pregnant or not. I've got to know what she knows!" **she thought to herself, flying faster.

Meanwhile while on her way home, gatomon decided to take a walk to think about what if she was pregnant. She thought about how would she raise her baby and what would she do when her kid needed to be punished. "Oh boy.." she said aloud. Then she thought about veemon being the dad. She thought about getting her own house so she won't bother the kamiya family with her kid. Sure, mom might say her kid is no problem and wants to babysit but gatomon didn't really want to be a bother. Unless her mom insisted, then it would be rude to decline. She sighed in stress but cleared her mind of all the wonders of what she would do if she is pregnant.

"Hi there." she heard. She turned to the voice to see tiguramon back, again. "What do you want with me?"she said, getting annoyed already. "I think I annoyed you last time but I was just trying to be friendly. Besides I think you're very cute. Soo I was wondering..." "I'm pregnant." she lied, unknowingly why she said that. He was silent for a moment. "Oh...uuuh...well...congratulations...uum...do you know the father?" he asked, stunned. Gatomon wasn't feelign stupid but protective of what she just did so she was happy. But when he asked that, she didn't know what to say.

"Not really." she lied. Tiguramon made a small smile and walked up slowly to her. "Well I hope I don't look like a jerk to you but...pregnant or not, I think you're really cute. Even though other girls may be jealous and boys desperate and needy to have someone like you." he said, taking her paw lightly. Gatomon began to sweat, she tried not to blush in front of him. "Uuum thanks but I got to go. I have to go, my partner needs me." she said to him. "But I still have many things to describe you. Of how cute you are. How sexy, even if you're pregnant." he complemented. Gatomon took her paw and smacked him away from her. "Leave me alone okay! I already told you to stop stalking me and leave me alone!" she barked. She then ran off quickly with blushing cheeks. Tiguramon watched her run off, feeling as if he became a stalking sneaky digimon. "Hhhm...I've got to get closer." he said. He then got up and walked his way.

Gatomon ran into her house and into the bathroom, ignoring who was in the room. She panted while trying to make her self stop blushing. "What is with that guy? Why is he so sweet, yet so suspiciously bad? Geez, I don't know if I can see him again. He's gonna make me fall for him! That's it, I will simply not see him anymore. If I see him again, I will have to use force to get him away from me." she said quietly to herself.

Sorry its been a while guys, I have writer's block sometimes and I have to think of what bridge I have to make to fit the other piece. See what I mean? ^^; anyways I will try and get the next one up soon as possible! :D


	13. Skill test

Hellooo fans of gatomon, how are you? Good? Great. Now lets get on with the story already! XD

Ch.13 skills test

Gatomon was in the bathroom looking at her stomach again. She woke up with it on her mind that morning and couldn't stop thinking about it. She was suprised that kari nor tai was in their beds. She figured that the answer of why they weren't will sooner or later come up. Her stomach didn't seem to enlarge of its normal size from yesterday. She patted it in calmness, glad to see. She walked out of the bathroom. Sunrise was coming up and no human of the kamiya family was found. Until she found a note on the refrigerator. "Dear gatomon, I'm leaving you in charge for the day. I have dropped tai and kari off to school and dad is on to work. I'll be gone for half of the day soo don't break anything. Love mom" she read to herself. She threw away the stick note and stood there for a moment.

"Hhhhm..." Meanwhile agumon woke up to see an empty bed. "Huh, tai must have went to school." He got out of bed and smelled food coming from the kitchen. He walked to it and saw gatomon in her human form, over the stove. In her pjs. "Good morning, little agumon. What would you like for breakfast?" she asked. Agumon smiled without suspicion and said what he wanted for breakfast. He then went to the bathroom as gatomon began to think. **"Okay, I think this is good practice in case I do have a baby. And I can use agumon as my kid. I wonder if I should tell him that I'm practicing if I have to raise a kitten..." **she thought...then she began to think about it.

She imagined that agumon being a kid, he would pressure gatomon of what kids do. And she wasn't ready for that. It might also make her snap and she would then hit him. Forgetting she's supposed to be treating agumon as her own baby. **"Nah, I better not tell him. He will probably only make it more difficult for me and I'm not ready for Hardcore raising. Then I have to get someone to practice with me as the husband...Meh it's not worth telling him." **she said, making her decision. So she cooked breakfast and agumon had no suspicion of a trick or revenge, to him she just seemed was being nice. After she served him breakfast, she went to the bathroom to check her stomach. It wasn't out too much and almost noticeable but it probably make people think that she was fat or something. She pulled down her pajamas shirt and was about to go but had to go to the bathroom. She then sat by agumon and rubbed his head. "Sooo enjoyed your breakfast?" He burped before responded, "Yes I did!" "Good to hear, meaning I'm a good cook!" she replied with a wink.

Meanwhile, while gatomon was taking her test. Veemon was outside practicing some of his techniques. Later on, he decided to take a break for a while and think about gatomon. Wondering if she just might be pregnant, what would he do? He almost has no clue of raising a kid and being a a good dad. _"Jeez, this is really strange. I can't remember of what happened that night and what's weirder...I don't think gatomon remembers either. Were we drunk? Nah, we didn't drink. Why is it so hard to remember one small thing that has turned out lifes into our biggest mistakes?" _he thought to himself. Then something interrupted his thoughts when he heard a voice. It was distinct but he could barely hear it. He walked to it quietly. He looked through the bushes to see tiguramon on a cell phone. "Yeah I'm about to go mess with him now. Okay. Okay. All righty then, cutie. Wait, why are we doing this again?" he asked. Veemon wondered who he was talking to, must have been a girl. No way he was gay so it had to be a girl and he was his target to mess with. "Okay, I get it. Just making sure. Okay I'll come over tonight for help. Okay, bye." he hanged up the phone and vanished from veemon's eyes. He went back to the area and acted as if he heard nothing. Even though he was surprised when he saw him attack, he still reacted and hit him first.

"Wow someone is on their feet this morning." He said, rubbing his jaw. "What do you want with me? Why do you have to kill me?" veemon asked. "Because I'm in an organization that mus-" "I remember. But what organization is this? Why do you like to kill popular digimon?" Tiguramon remained silent for a moment then responded "Because, its for our plan. To Kill all popular digimon so we can then take out the older ones then take over the city!" he said, triumphantly. "...What...the...hell? That must be the lamest story I've ever heard." said veemon, bluntly. "It is a perfect idea! And none of your veemon friends will stop us ever! We will soon destroy your kind and the rest of the popular digimon! And there's nothing you can do about it! In fact, I better get to work." he said. Tiguramon attacked and veemon fought him off.

Meanwhile, gatomon was doing good on her kid caring test. She gave what agumon asked for, wiped his mouth when it was dirty(kinda odd for him) and let him watch tv while she trained her techniques. Agumon barely got a clue what was going on but it wasn't until, gatomon cleaned his mouth and told him to use his manners. He was getting conerned and confused to what was going on. He wanted to go ask her but it seemed like paradise of how gatomon was treating him. Soo he forgot about that and relaxed. Then he wanted to go out, so he walked in kari's room and grabbed his glasses. "Hey, where ya going?" gatomon said, on the internet. "I'm going out to go train a little and hang out the guys. See ya!" he said, walking out. "Hey wait!" she called.

Agumon stopped and turned around to her,"What is it gatomon?" he asked. She kneeled down to look him in the eye and said:_"Don't forget to look both ways before crossing the street. Try not to go with any strangers that you don't know. Only fight when you have to if they try to kidnap you or something."_ She was about to say that but then agumon would really think she's going nuts. "Uuuh...well have a good time! Be careful out there when you're training. There seems to be some weird digimon that looks like a tiger that is in town. And smells kinda dangerous." she warned.

Agumon nodded with a slight suspicion face but gatomon just assured him that he may be dangerous. So agumon left the place, leaving gatomon alone. She sighed in relief and let a fart rip. "Thank goodness he left, I was beginning to not care if he smelled it." she said, fanning the air. So she decided since she was alone, she would just go take a walk.

Meanwhile across the city, nekomon was flying in the sky. She didn't know if she wanted to go date patamon or see about the nurse. Nurse was just like doing work that she didn't want to do but she had to for gatomon's sake. And Patamon was a pleasure that could just be waiting for her if she just do it at the right time. Which could be right then. "Ohhh what do I do!" she said, mumbling to herself. She decided just to get the Nurse interrogation done with then she can play.

So she headed to the nurse's office in the hospital. was in her office on the internet when nekomon knocked. "Come in." she said, not looking up. Nekomon walked in and looked up. "Oh nekomon, nice of you to come!" she smiled. "Hello, nice to see you too. Soo did you remember anything?" nekomon asked. said for her to close the door and take a seat. So nekomon did and sat in her seat, facing her. "Uuum well first off, You can call me Kiku. Kiku hishama." she said. "Okaay , what do you remember?" nekomon asked. Kiku sighed and pulled out a checkboard and put in it in front of her. "These are the results. Last night I remembered writing them down on a sheet of paper. Somehow it came out of nowhere and I also remembered where I put it. It was like a Day of amnesia attack." she explained. Nekomon took the board and looked at it carefully. It blew her mind as her pupils shrinked. "Impossible...something isn't right..." she thought to herself.

"The result machine isn't wrong. I got up this morning and made sure there was no mistakes. It kept giving me the same result. Even tried it on a non pregnant girl and it worked correctly. I hope this answers your questions." she said. "Uuh it does, thank you hishama." she said, slidding the board to her. Nekomon walked out and flew out of the hospital. "I gotta go tell gatomon, immediately! Patamon can wait!" she thought to herself.

She was almost there, something hit her in the stomach, making her crash to the ground. She held her paw on her stomach and looked around. "What was that?" she thought. A hard wind blew from behind her and she couldn't help but look around. To see a black demon ghost-like coming at her. She screamed and everything turned black, she was swallowed by the demon ghost. The demon ghost began to transform to another figure, nekomon opened her eyes a little to see who it was but before she could get a good look, the image knocked her out cold.

Okay, that's what has happened so far. yes I know, its been like months since I updated. Its only because I don't have time for writing anymore. I have other things to complete and can't write as much as I used to. But I will promise you guys, I will complete this story! I promise! So please have your chapter alarm on for the next one to come! And if some words are misspelled, well the spell checking thingy isn't really working. =w=


	14. Fake Pregnancy? :O

Okay onto the next chapter! We get to see what nekomon was going to tell gatomon!

Ch.14 Fake pregnancy again?

Agumon was walking with veemon and patamon he found just chilling at a cafe. He decided to hang with them and they decied to go to his house, they wanted to go see agumon. "So how's been gatomon? Has she heard any word of her stomach?" veemon asked. "Nah, but...she acted like my big sister this morning. She was nice to me and...well...it was nice." he said, smiling warmly. "Big sister? That's a bit odd." veemon replied.

"Isn't it? I was gonna ask her what it was about but I decided to not bother and go with it." "Hey guys, there's something grey up ahead. Looks like a cat." patamon mentioned. The boys looked and when they got closer, it was nekomon on the ground sprawled out. "Nekomon!" veemon gasped. The boys immediately ran for her and veemon picked her up and shook her bit. "Nekomon, wake up!" he said, shaking her. "Look like she was attacked. We better get her home and call joe." agumon said. They paced home but she soon woke up on veemon's back.

"Uuuh...ow..." she moaned. Veemon looked to see she was awake. "Oh good, you're awake what happened to you?" he asked, still holding her. "Well hello to you too. I don't know this ghost came at me and-" she stopped. She felt something cupping her butt, which was veemon's hands. She began to blush,"Veemon, you can put me down now." she said, calmly. "Are you sure? Sure you're okay?" veemon asked. "Yeah, I'm good." "Okay, he said." still walking. She thought he let her go by now but he didn't. "Veemon, put me down. I told you to let me down, I can walk." she said, turning red. "I know...but I don't want to." he said, smiling. Nekomon rolled her eyes and groaned. "Just enjoy the ride, we're almost there." he said. Nekomon did just that until they got to gatomon's house. Agumon opened the door to see gatomon nowhere to be found. Only the family, kari, tai, and mom.

"Oh agumon, there you are." kari said. "Hey, veemon and patamon were hanging out with me today and...well we came across nekomon." he replied. Veemon put her down and nekomon just looked at kari. "Oh is there something wrong, nekomon?" kari asked. "Yes, there is. I have to tell something to gatomon immediately. Its really important that she hears it." she replied. "She's up on the roof if you want to go see her." tai answered. Nekomon went on the patio and flew to the roof. Gatomon was staring at the moon until she heard nekomon descend by her. "Oh nekomon, what's up?" gatomon said, cheerfully. "Well I went to the nurse today and I asked for the results of your baby." nekomon said, sitting by her. "Well...what did it say? Is it just a trick, or something else?" Nekomon smiled and looked at her and said"You're not pregnant."

Gatomon sat there for a moment then began to jump around with joy. "YES YES YES! I KNEW IT! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" she screamed with joy. Nekomon just watched with a smile on her face. Gatomon then stopped and looked at her stomach...which was actually almost back to her normal size. "..." she was speechless. Somehow all that weight she had, disappeared and was going back. "That's weird, if I'm not pregnant...then why...did all of that happen?" she mumbled. "Well its over now, gatomon. You can go back to dating again." nekomon said, hugging her. She then heard a loud burp, making her let go of gatomon. "Uuuh...heh heh heh excuse me. Guess it must have been weight and gas. But...before it felt like I swallowed a basketaball." she said, walking to the cliff. Nekomon started to get confused herself. "Must have softened up and turn to air." she guessed. Gatomon nodded and smiled. "Well...its waay to early to go to sleep. Think I may go date one of the boys for tonight. Wanna take veemon?" gatomon asked. "Well uuuh...I don't know because of that moment we almost hit it off...I don't know if I can see him again." she said, nervously. Gatomon sweatdropped at this. She was about to respond but she heard a distinct voice not to far from the door she came from.

She tiptoed quietly and told nekomon to be silent. "Great, now she knows! How the hell are we supposed to proceed with the plan!" she heard. "I don't know, why don't we just cal it off? Unless you're still gonna do that thing to her. In fact, I've been curious about what you're going to do to her." said the other voice. Gatomon waited no longer to see who it was, she kicked open the door. "WHo's there!" she yelled. SHe saw tiguramon on the ground, rubbing his head. "You...YOU DAMN STALKER!" she yelled, kicking him. He blocked it but still got kicked far.

"What do you want from me!" she yelled. Nekomon flew in to see what was the problem. "Well that proves my generosity won't cut it. But...you are quite of a cute kitty. Too bad, I may have to kill you." he said, pleasantly. Nekomon growled and noticed a black witch hat off to the side. "Hey, you! Are you working with a witch!" nekomon asked. Tiguramon looked and began to sweat. "No, she's not a witch. She's a beauty." he lied.

_"That's right." _they heard. The witch hat began to ascend with a wind blowing from within and floated beside tiguramon. A dark figure appeared under the hat. Gatomon and nekomon waited to see who it was, who was possibly working with tiguramon.

Aaand that's if for now. -w- yes I know, its probably too short but if we get to the big surprise right now, then...well...I don't know but it would be a spoil? ^^; anyways It would probably throw the story off when it comes to the end so we will see the rest, In the next chapter!


	15. Back to love

NeXT cHaPTer MAteS! :D

Ch.19 HOLY CRAP!

The black figure transforming soon became clear. It became into...a palmon. She had yellow eyes and blue and black shirt, wearing thigh cut shorts. Gatomon and nekomon were confused, they were expecting blackgatomon. "I am witch palmon, and our mission is quite simple. See you and all popular digimon dead." she said. "Isn't she the nicest girl? A great partner for killing too." tiguramon noted. The 2 girls were stumped, they couldn't say anything.

"Well anyways, tiguramon. Lets finish them off, I'm ready to go home." witch palmon said. "Wait a minute, why do you want to kill popular digimon? We didn't do anything wrong!" gatomon asked. "What you did wrong is just living your digital lives. We cannot rule the world if we have popular, strong digimon in our way. Soo we have no choice but to slit them of their throats and keep going until each one is dead, permanently." palmon answered. "That's Bullcrap! You won't be able to kill anyone just for control over the world! We won't let you do this!" nekomon declared.

"Damn, I thought we could get off with a easy kill. But I guess nothing is easy now-a-days. Oh well, lets go honey." tiguramon said, gettting in position to attack. Palmon nodded and vanished from their eyes. Tiguramon vanished and tried to kick nekomon in the back of the head, but she dodged it. Nekomon jumped back,"Ominous Blitz!" Blasting a ball of dark energy at him, he dodged it and kept coming. Palmon kept attacking gatomon, close combat. Neither one was backing up, they just kept giving all they got. Tiguramon finally stopped her from firing balls of energy and pinned her down. "Say good night...ha ha ha ha ha." he chuckled, raising his fist, energy rushing off his body. "Nekomon!" gatmon cried.

Nekomon was about be hit but a blue striped bomb came between them, blowing tiguramon off of her. They all looked to see veemon, holding his scythe, bottom of it was growing another ball. "Soo back again hhm?" he asked. Tiguramon really started to get nervous. he got more nervous when he saw patamon and agumon walk in behind him. "What are you doing Here? No matter! Tiguramon, I've had enough! Let's split!" palmon ordered. Tiguramon headed for the door on the ceiling, she followed behind him. "What are we gonna do? We did the thing yet!" tiguramon said. "Shut up! I got this, All I needed you to do is stall them." she mumbled to him. Gatomon appeared in front of them with her blade in hand. "You're not going anywhere." she said, aiming her sword at them. "But you are." witch palmon said. She smacked away her sword and hit her in her stomach, open handed. She mumbled something as she lifted gatomon in the air and hit her again in the stomach, really hard."INJECTION!" With that, she sent her flying down onto the patio doorway. Witch palmon and tiguramon jumped from the roof and with witch palmon's magic, they both vanished in thin air. Kari stepped out,"Gatomon, are you all right? What happened?" Gatomon laid there on her back, consious and breathing. "I don't know...I was just relaxing with nekomon then this palmon witch and her stalker assistant attacked us. Then ran when agumon, veemon and patamon arrived." The 3 digimon came moments later, nekomon carried agumon down.

"Gatomon, are you okay? Did she paralyze you?" nekomon asked, frantically. "No, I'm okay. Just...stumped. I could have swore that was blackgatomon but...it wasn't..." she replied. She sat up and agumon helped her stand up on her feet, and dust her off. "Why would...uugh..." she put her palm on her face. It was really confusing for all of them. "Hey, gatmon. Let's just get to bed. You can think about it in the morning. And get me caught up too." kari said, smiling. Gatomon just smiled and asked if veemon could sleep with her, just for protection.  
She said yes, so patamon and nekomon went back home and that night, veemon and gatmon slept in the sleepover room. Where neither gatomon or agumon would claim for their own room. It was just a bed and a lampstand and perfect size for digimon to sleep in.

Gatomon and veemon fell asleep. Later that night at 3:00 in the morning, gatomon woke up and couldn't sleep. It felt as if she had a bad stomachache but only seemed to be her stomach stirring about. So she slipped out of bed and went to go make some warm milk and Just sit on the cliff of the roof. Staring at the street and the cars that went by. Questions started to go through her head about what happened earlier. She couldn't figure it out. "Why would a witch palmon be wanting to kill me and other popular digimon..." she said, aloud. She couldn't keep her own thoughts in her head, they were starting to relapse over each other were she couldn't answer it in her head. She just decided to forget about it and tell kari in the morning, she could possibly help her figure it out. She finished her milk and got up to try and sleep. She was walking to the door, then suddenely a sharp pain shot through her stomach. "Gaaah! AAAH!" she screamed. She dropped to her knees and turned on her side, holding her stomach in pain.

**_"What's going on? What is this, a alien inside of me?" _**she thought. It got heavier to try and not and scream for help. She couldn't even walk. She did try and was only able to get through the door, then the pain was too much. She started to get dizzy and saw a orange image appear out of the blue. It had white feet, and orange sides. Her vision was going blurry so she couldn't see clearly. It crouched down to her and then began to speak. "...ry...I...ory..." the dizziness was getting to her and couldn't make out the words it was trying to say. Then it stepped out of the door and got the glass. It spoke one more time then closed the door, darkening her vision. Then it left with the glass...and she passed out.

About 2 hours later, she woke up. She held her head in pain. "Oh my god...what the hell? Did I eat some bad sushi or something?" she mumbled. Then she felt something wet. Her vision was more clear now so she looked for the wet spot. Which was in between her legs. She was baffled of what happened. "Did I pee in my sleep or something?" She checked herself to see, her butt was wet. She looked at the floor, it was there too. She was almost frantic to go and see the doctor, something wasn't right. Until she heard cracking. She looked for the sound and it was...a digi egg. A bluish digimon baby popped out of it, it was a baby of a veemon. She just looked, scared and nervous. It had yellowish and bluish eyes. It looked up at her and hopped out of the egg. Gatomon was ready to freak out and then all of her questions disappeared and only one was in her head.

_**"Did I just Have...A baby!" **_

O.O'...oh my...well...omg...This...screws up the story doesn't it? o.o'...well we will see in the next chapter of what comes! To see whose baby is it? Is it gatomon's or it's a baby that has been left in her care!


	16. or not?

OwO...onto the next chapter -w-

Ch.16 She's soo cute right?

Gatomon stood there, staring at the child. She wanted to scream but it was still nightish. But she didn't know what to do at all, she had a baby, sitting right in front of her. "Momma!" it said. Gatomon yelped and fell on her butt. "Oh my god...!" she mumbled. She quickly got up and picked the baby up. "Uuum...okay you. We're gonna see who you belong to." she said, nervously. "Momma!" it said, happily. Gatomon shivered and quickly ran down stairs. Gatomon placed the little baby outside of the door. "Stay here, please." she whispered. The baby just looked at her and gatomon ran in to clean herself up. She then puts some shorts on and agumon's sunglasses. The baby followed her but she placed it back outside. It began to cry so gatomon had to hurry up and get back outside. She grabbed a small blanket and wrapped the baby in it to keep it warm.

It stopped crying and began to fall asleep. She made sure not to wake it up and took it to a doctor for testing. She was now sitting in the waiting room, trying to relax and hope the nurse had some answers. The nurse soon came out, gatomon looked up. "?" the nurse said. "Yes?" gatomon replied. "My name is Kiku hishama. I was the one who tested...well your urine for pregnancy." she introduced. "Oh yeah, I remember. Nice to meet you, ." gatomon said, bowing. "Nice to meet you . Please come with me this way so I can tell you the results." she said, doing the same then walking. Gatomon followed her to the maternity ward. "Well the baby you brought it doesn't seem to be abandonded. Somehow its actually your baby. Even though the results we did that day you came in, said you weren't pregnant. But you say you woke up and it was right in front of you?" kiku asked. "Yes, I passed out from the pain and when I woke up, I saw that baby in front of me. How could it be mine when I passed out? Is that normal?" "Well no, we have never seen any young lady pass out from labor. Well only twice. But every other young lady has been able to stay awake during birth of a child. I suspect something or someone has passed their baby onto you. Its Kinda hard to explain." kiku explained.

Gatomon was really getting mixed in the head. "Our testing machine isn't wrong. It seems to be your baby. But this is getting quite ridicoulous and confusing." kiku said, stopping at a door. "Tell me about it..." gatomon replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, maybe we just need to take some more tests. Unless you like to keep this baby." kiku said, opening the door to the baby in a metal carriage. "Well no..I...I don't know. But I can't..." "You can leave her and we will take good care of her until you make up your mind if you like." she suggested. Gatomon looked at the baby and she seemed to have blue eyes. Gatomon was confused again but figured it was just her mind. But she had to ask. "Uuh..when I brought her here, didn't she have yellow eyes?" she asked. "Well...not really. When I looked after 4 seconds I put her down, her eyes became blue. Like yours." she responded. Gatomon sighed and rubbed her head. "Well...I'll take her with me. I want to come back for more testing. Something is really twisting this into a really confusing mystery." "Yes ma'am. Just sign here so it won't look like you stole her." kiku said, handing her the sign sheet.

Gatomon left with the baby in her arm. "Okay...I have no idea where you came from so don't call me your momma." she told her to it. "...Mommy!" it squealed. Gatomon sighed. "Good god." she muttered. She began to walk around with it, looking for a bottle for it. "Waaaah!" it cried. "Shhh, easy there. We're all most there. I know they're a grocery store around here somewhere." **_"And there is no way I am breastfeeding in the morning. How does...How the hell can I even do that?" _**she thought. She soon found a store and asked for a glass of milk. She got a bottle instead but not a baby bottle. "Okaay...uuuh..." she popped off the lid and slowly poured to the baby's mouth. She began to drink it...and drank all of it. Gatomon wasn't paying attention once it was half. She looked and saw the whole bottle was empty.

"Woah...holy crap. I wanted some!" she said. The little baby just looked at her and burped. It seemed to smile at her and gatomon couldn't help but smile back. But she shook her head. "Okay listen, I am not your mom! Your mom is somewhere around here and-" she stopped. She looked at the baby's face closely and she expected her to cry but...it instead looked mad. Gatomon thought she was just seeing things but it really looked angry at her. Gatomon blinked a few times to see a smiling face again. "...okaay..." the baby began to cry again so gatomon patted its back, making it burp. "There we go." she smiled. She got another bottle and walked off to a kitchen or cafe. The sun was coming out so she put on the sunglasses. But then the baby girl's face started to shrivel. She put the glasses on it, and it smiled. "Okaay where shall we eat?" she said.

* * *

Veeomon was just waking up and he stretched. "Mmmm...what a nice morning. Good morning, honey." he said. He looked to see the blanket over her body. "Gatomon?" he said, wondering if she was awake. She didn't move so he pulled off the blanket to see 3 pillows in the shape of her small body. "Gatoomon?" he got out to look for her. He went in the living room just to see the family just waking up. "Good morning, veemon." kari said, groggily. "Good morning, kari, everyone. Have you seen gatomon?" I can't find her." he said. "That's odd...maybe she's on the roof asleep. Go check there." kari suggested. Soo that's what veemon did and found no one or anything on the roof.

"That's odd...maybe I should go ask nekomon if she's seen her." So he went down stairs and called up nekomon. "I'm sorry, veemon. Nekomon isn't here, I think she went out to go sleep in the trees or something." mira answered. "Okay thanks." veemon said. Veemon scratched his head and tried patamon. "Nope, she isn't here. Why? Has she gone missing or something?" patamon asked. "Well...UUuh maybe." he replied. "Maybe she's talking a walk in the park or something." patamon said. "Maybe so, thanks patamon." veemon replied, hanging up. Soo after eating breakfast, he decided to just relax. No one knew where gatomon was. ANd...sorta neither did she. She already went to several places for the baby. A crib, a babystroller, a bottle, some food and a bottle of milk just in case for foot. She know had her in a stroller and was wearing her sunglasses. "Okay...where are we?" she said. She noticed she was out of her neighboorhood. "Huh...well lets take a break I guess." she said, going to sit at cafe patio on the outside. She got a small sandwich and a soda to snack on.

Then some girls walked by. "Oh my gosh, what an adorable baby!" she heard. They were taking a look at a distance, so they wouldn't probably disturb her. "What's her name?" the blond one asked. "UUuh, I haven't gave her name yet. She's a newborn." gatomon smiled. "Oh, that's sweet. Do you know the father?" the other one asked. "Uuuuh..yes I do! He's at my place, probably sleeping. He doesn't know I've had her yet." gatomon replied. "Oooh pretty sure he'll be surprised all right. " the blond one said. "Yeah..He'll be quite surprised." gatomon replied. She remebered that this was news that she didn't tell anyone yet. And she would have to quite soon.

"Oh boy...this won't be easy..." she mumbled.

And that's it for now! For right now, that baby belongs to gatomon. Unless the nurse got it wrong or something. =w= I highly doubt that! xD The next one will come quite soon, I made a promise that I finish this story! And that I shall do just that! Stay close to your pcs/laptops for the next chapter!


	17. Reality?

Okay you guys are some skeptical fellows aren't you? Well...i can't blame you. =w= To the story!

Ch.17 No way this is real...

Gatomon was walking home to show veemon the baby. She was still sorta blown away that she had her own baby and her stomach was just inflated, not filled solid. She was still confused about it but the baby was starting to get to her. Each time she thought about taking it to the hospital to find it's parents or see if its a digimon for a specific human, she wonder what it be like to see her gone. And what could have been if she did keep the baby. She ended up sitting there at the cafe until she could make her decision.

"Uuuhh..." she moaned. "What am I going to do? Kari and the family will be confused and its really getting me in a confused web. What will I do, veemon will be the most concerned and puzzled as ever. I could have swore we used a condom..." she mumbled to herself. "You did..."she heard. She looked around for the voice, "You did use a condom. Too bad it had holes in it..." giggled the voice. She followed the voice...and it lead to...the baby. It was looking right at her, smiling and glaring. "Hee hee hee...heh heh heh heh heh heh heh." it giggled. Gatomon screamed very loudly as the sky became dark and something grabbed her from behind.

"Too bad...we're gonna **make sure** that You will have a baby this time." it said, in a growing voice. It became into a dark muscline figure. It pulled down her pants while the hands behind her covered her mouth. She tried to fight back but the two figures were too strong. She was all alone on the cafe and No witnesses. She was began to cry as the muscline figure pulled down her panties. It smiled and said"Yeah...my sweet baby." it smiled. She then soon began to feel pain inserting her.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"_ she yelled. She opened her eyes, to see herself on the roof. "A dream?..what the hell?" she sat up to see daylight and she was dry. "Whew...oh my god...that was...very scary." she thought to herself. Then she noticed something on her head. It was a stick note. She pulled it off and read it, it was a note from nekomon. _"Meet me at the hospital, waiting room maybe. Immediately!"_ Gatomon frowned in confusion, did something happen to nekomon?

She went quickly to the hospital after putting on some clothes while everyone was sleep. It was 6:35 when she woke up, daylight was just coming up. She went in the hospital to find nekomon sitting in a chair. "Hey nekomon, what's up?" she asked. "Good you woke up, gatomon. Uuuh I heard you scream like early in the morning. I was sleeping in a tree because I heard it was nice and breezy last night. So I heard you scream and I immediately came to check on you. Then When I landed, you were out. And then...well...you..." she began to trail off. "What is it?" she asked. "You...laid an egg." she said. Gatomon's pupils shrinked in fear as she began to shiver. "What do you mean laid an egg! Didn't I la-..." she remebered that what she saw earlier was a dream and probably this was a dream too.

"You laid a medium sized orange egg while you were passed out." she reported. Gatomon just gazed at her and asked,"Did you watch me lay it or something?" Nekomon sweated a little and smiled, "Well sorta. When I got there, it was already slid out. ^^;" she said,nervously. Gatomon stood there, silent. Since she already sorta experienced the first time of having a baby, she wasn't too shooken up. "Well If I had a baby, then where is it?" she asked. "I took it to a nurse to have it checked. She went to go see if it was your baby or not." nekomon replied. Gatomon sat in a seat and sighed. "Veemon's gonna lay his own egg if its actually my baby." gatomon sighed. "Wow you're taking it better than he is...well when he sees. Did you want a baby secretly, gatomon?"

Gatomon was about to answer but a nurse came out. "I believe I have your little girl." she said. Gatomon looked and it was a baby chibiomon, with blue eyes. "Oh what a cutie! Thanks for looking at her, nurse." gatomon said. The nurse said itw as no problem and walked away. "Well gatomon?" nekomon asked. Gatomon looked at her and looked back at her baby. "Oh well...come on. I'll tell you on the way." she said, watching the baby look at her.

* * *

So they took a walk and gatomon explained her dream to nekomon. And they sat at the same cafe that she was in her dream. "Soo you had a dream you did have a baby? Wow...that is scary. And unsettling." "Yeah and right here, I think it became two dark bad guys and they were almost close to raping me fully. Happily, I woke up from that nightmare. I half way made it through the dream alone just taking care of it." she told her. Nekomon just looked at her in surprisement, she was able to take care of a baby and it was just a dream. "Wow...you seem like you're going to be a strong mom." nekomon smiled.

Gatomon smiled back and nodded. "So how are you going to tell veemon?" she asked. "Simple. Just tell him...or maybe I'll be creative about it." she responded, thinking about that. "Creative like how?" "I don't really know, something that...well I don't think its gonna matter. He's gonna find out and be suprised anyways somehow." Gatomon drank her coffee and tapped her nails on the table. "Do you want patamon to know?" nekomon asked. "Yeah, tell everybody. Why, you're just bored?" gatomon responded. "Well...yeah. I'm bored now. Sooo see ya! Hope you come up with a creative way." she said, jumping in the air then flying off. Gatomon smiled and looked at her baby again. Which was just looking at her, with a charming smile.

"Well...lets go I guess." she said, getting up. She pushed the carrier out of the area and wondered where to go next. Meanwhile, veemon was playing video games. Wondering where did gatomon disappear to and should he go and search for her. He started to think that he had no other choice but to search for her. "(sigh)...well...I think I'll hang with patamon or something." he said, walking out. he was getting worried a little and bored just sitting at home. He wanted to go look for her but he saw nekomon flying in the air. "Heey nekomon!" he called. She looked and landed in front of him. "Heey veemon!" she greeted. "How ya been?" veemon asked. "I've been...great. Got a nice rest last night sleeping from a tree." "That's nice. Hey, do you have any clue where gatomon is? I didn't see her in bed this morning." "Did you check the roof?" "Yes." "Well maybe she's on the run! Somewhere around the city perhaps." she lied. "Hhhm...I don't want to risk her being alone when that witch palmon and tiguramon is around. I'm going to go search for her, just to make sure she's all right." "Okay you go do that, veemon! I'm going to go talk to patamon about something." she called, flying away quickly as possible. _"Oh my god, what is wrong with me? Why didn't I tell him the truth! But what will he say? What will he do! He probably go nuts in panic and wanted to find gatomon immediately! He wouldn't believe it. He would crumble!" _she thought.

"Gatomon had a baby?" "Yes she did! They hospital says its hers and I couldn't believe it!" "But she was flat last night." "I know, which is confusing." Nekomon went to patamon's to talk about this and he was just as confused. "Something is going wrong. This makes no sense." patamon said, puzzled. "Yeah...it must deal with...that witch. Witch palmon! She's probably has something to do with this! We have to try and find her! Or tiguramon!" she said. Nekomon took patamon's hand and ran out. "How are we supposed to find her? We don't know where she lives!" patamon mentioned.

"Well we go to the nurse first for the basic facts about this pregnancy." she said, certainly.

Aaand that's it until the next chapter. I had more lines for them but my internet stoppped responding and I had to start at the starting sentence, meaning it wasn't saved. Sooo yeah, I'm lazy. Sooo yeah, Hoped you've enjoyed. Next chapter shall be more interesting and closer to everyone's answers. -w-


	18. Hii daddy!

NEXT! XD

Ch.18 Hii daddy!

Veemon walked for miles to try and find gatomon, he was litterly getting tired of looking. "Geez, this is like...well trying to find a wondering cat in New york!" he said, bluntly. He was getting to the feeling of just giving up but he had to make sure she was all right. He searched for sometime then he saw her but pushing a carriage. She was smiling, she didn't see him. He was kinda far away but he caught a small glance at her. He didn't want to believe it was her, holding a baby. "Must be another gatomon, with a baby." he said. He walked over to see if it was her but gatomon noticed out of a glance and panicked. **"Oh crap, veemon! He's gonna freak if he sees the baby! Okay time for a little racing ride, sweetie." **she thought. She began to push the baby walker faster. Veemon noticed and became confused. He decided to follow her, but at a safe distance. Although he didn't know exactly why he hid but...why was he hiding?

**"What the hell am I doing? If that's gatomon, then why am I hiding from her. I'll just go and see if it is."** he thought. So he was about to confront her but she already speeded off. Gatomon wasn't slowing down, she figured it was time to hide at home. Hoping veemon wouldn't follow. This was kind of a confusing plan she had but she didn't want veemon to see the baby yet. But she knew he see her soon, and couldn't hide her. She came to her senses and sighed. There was no point on running away so she just paced home, expecting veemon to be behind. But he wasn't, actually. She shrugged and proceeded home. She then thought what her family would say. Then the pressure began to overwhelm her. She couldn't go home, she ended up sitting under a tree, watching the baby sleep. "What am I gonna do with you?" she mumbled quietly.

The baby just looked at her with a smiling face. Gatomon smiled and sighed. "Well let's go home I suppose..." she said, standing up. She went on inside, not knowing that green eyes was watching her. Meanwhile while veemon searched for her again, nekomon and patamon was in the digital world. Trying to find this witch palmon but had no luck. "Oh my god...this girl must be a legend." nekomon moaned. They been flying for hours and still saw no trace of witch palmon. They even asked local palmons if they heard such of a digimon, they all said no. They even described her to them and they still had no idea who they were talking about. "She must be, no one's ever heard of her." patamon agreed. "Maybe we should call it a night." nekomon suggested. "Really? Its only like 7:30. Gotta date or something?" patamon smiled.

"No, just getting tired and...well I'm just ready to crash." nekomon replied. "Well we'll need to find the computer we came out of." "Yeaaah...let's walk there." she said, ascending down. Patamon ascended and walked beside her. "Hey nekomon? What would you do if you suddenely became a parent?" patamon asked. "Freak then planning of what I had to do. If it was gatomon's situation, I freak for a while. I don't think I be good as a mom. I would probably do good as a sibling. Including of mira's little brothers, my patience would possibly burn up quite quickly. When they grow up. But I'm not sure." she said. "I think you be a great mom." patamon commented.

"How so?" she asked. "Well...you're nice. Encouraging when things get tough..." "That's a friend patamon." "A mom can do just the same. She can be nice, supportive, in control, and handle 3 kids too." he smiled. Nekomon stopped and shuddered. Patamon was confused but then thought about he said. "Its just a comment! It's not like you're gonna have 3 kids! Unless you want 3 kids." he smiled, nervously. She made a small nervous smile then spoke, "I know...Hey, can I sleep with you tonight? I'm really getting tired." nekomon asked. "Sure, as soon we find the computer, you're welcome to sleep with me!" patamon smiled.

So they did that for the night, as gatomon was walking to her home. She stood at the door wanting to come in, but scared what the family might say. Or what they might do. The baby was fast asleep and she was quite nervous. She sighed and opened the door and walked in. The living room was empty and her baby crib package box was there. "Huh?...Uuuh...Mom?" she called. She looked around and then went to the room where she slept with veemon, and the crib was set up. Gatomon shrugged and put the baby in the crib and closed the door once she was out.

"She's soo cute." she heard. She turned around as she yelped, to see it was mom. "Sorry, I was kinda busy and didn't hear you." "Where were you?" "Bathroom. Soo that's your baby?" she asked. "Well...sorta. It's kinda complicated."

Gatomon explained to her about her situation and mom just sat there silent for a second. "Hhm. Well until you find the mother, why not take care of it as your own?" "Well because of veemon. And what my friends might say. I mean this makes no sense and veemon is gonna lay his own egg when he hears the news." she replied. "Well he's gonna have to hear the news. One way or another." mom smiled. Gatomon nodded, knowing she was right. "But how do I say it to him?"

The door knob rattled, as nekomon, patamon, veemon, tai, davis, kari, tk, and mira stood at the door. "Oh gatomon, hey!" kari greeted. "Heey.." she said, nervously. "We walked into each other on the way home and nekomon, patamon and veemon were looking for you and we told them you would probably be here." tai said. "Well you found me!" gatomon giggled. Veemon walked up to her and said "Gatomon, did you go out today?" "Yeaah, why?" "I found a gatomon just like you with a stroller in front of her! I thought it was you but you aren't pregnant. Quite of a coincidence, if it was you with a baby." veemon joked.

"Ha ha ha ha yeah, abo-" She was interrupted by a crying sound. It almost echoed through out the room. "Yeah...uum veemon. That gatomon you saw...was...me."

Sooo...how will veemon react? Trying to finish this up quickly for you guys sooo...I'd tried to make sense! ^^; See ya in the next chapter!


	19. No f'ing way

Next chapter, maties!

Ch.19 No f'ing way...

Veemon's eyes enlarged in fear as he began to tremble. "You...No way you could have been that gatomon. Not...you." he muttered. "Yeaaah it was me...sooo yeah...be right back." Gatomon rushed away to get the baby and veemon stood there, trembling. Gatomon walked back in, holding the baby. "Well...here she is, veemon. Our baby..." she smiled, nervously. The little baby looked at him and veemon stopped trembling and began to smile. "She's...soo cute. Can I hold her?" he smirked. Gatomon nodded in surprisement, to see veemon wasn't freaking out. He took her in his hands and smiled. "Heey cutiepiie!" he smiled. Now everyone was blewn away, to see veemon wasn't freaking out. "Woah veemon, has something affected you or something?" davis asked. "UUuh...No. Why?" "Well you're not freaking out is one." nekomon pointed out.

"Oh well...I was about to but...she's soo cute! How can I not resist, I get to have a small daughter!" he gushed. "Well...uum congratulations you two! To your own little daughter." kari applauded. Everyone soon said congratulations and couldn't help but look at the baby for a sec. Later on they all went to bed, gatomon was proud of veemon. He didn't freak out at the sight of his baby. Although once he went to bed that night he had a smiling face as he slept.

He soon had a dream, he was walking with the baby in a crib. He got complements how cute his baby was. "You're the cutest thing I've ever had." he whispered to her. Then three girls came over and looked at the baby. "Oh my god, they're so cute! What's their names?" one said. Veemon's ears twiched as he heard "they" and "their". "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Uuuh well your babies?" one replied. Veemon looked at the carrier to see three digimon babies crammed together. "Huh?" "Daddy!" they said. "Oh my god, you have more?" one said, pointing beyond him. Then came his friends holding babies in carriers. Then before his eyes he started to drown in babies. Then gatomon showed up with her back turned. Veemon swimmed out and then grabbed her by the shoulder. "Gatomon, what's going on!" he yelled. She turned to him and said one sentence that made him scream.

_"Hey veemon...Let's have another baby."_

He woke up in a panic, sweating in his sleep. He saw gatomon asleep and so was the baby. He sighed as he got out of bed and looked at the baby girl. "...who do you belong too?" he whispered. Of course the baby didn't say anything. He left the room and the baby did nothing suspicious. Later on, gatomon noticed veemon wasn't in bed. She searched and found him sitting on the clif of the roof, quiet and cold. "Veemon? What are you doing out here?" He looked and stood up. "Gatomon, you have to find who that baby belongs to." "But it's our baby! I mean, I've gotten to attached, the nurses at the hospital are still looking." "Gatomon, think right now. If we keep that baby, who's gonna save people off the streets? Whose gonna be wanting to see more stories of us if we have a baby we won't give away? How are we gonna stay popular if we Keep her!" veemon said, almost freaking out. Gatomon remained silent and then responded, "Oh my god, you're right. We can't keep her. We have to find the owner. I think it just may be that witch." she said.

"Okay, we have to find her. This is making no sense, and scaring the crap out of me." "But what about the baby? What do we do with her?" gatomon asked. "Hhm...well one of us will have to take care of it while other one goes to go try and find the witch." "Good plan." Soo they both went back to bed and tried to relax and not think of the worse. When they woke up, they saw the sight of their baby. Well technically, somoenone else's baby. She still seemed to be sleeping and a smile appeared on their faces. "Veemon, this baby is too much. Everytime I see her, I can't help but get attached and treat her as my own." gatomon whispered.

"Then we have to find her quickly. Come on, we have to go like right now! While she's still asleep." veemon said. They both ran out of the room. "Good morning you two!" mom greeted. "Good morning!" they said, rushing by. "Hey, don't you want some delicous breakfast?" "Have something to do, mom!" gatomon said, rushing out the door with veemon right behind her. Mom just looked, blankly. "Awww, I was gonna make them some biscuits and tea."

Veemon and gatomon went immediately to the digital world, realizing that mom may not take care of their baby. But they still had to look for a few minutes. They looked for at least 20 minutes then a gabumon said he saw someone like that going towards the woods. "Did she have like a black shirt on? And had like shorts that was above her thighs? Like almost showing her ass?" gatomon asked. "Yeah that one, what a hottie. She apparently had no business here but she ignored all of the boys comments. She sat in a small tea shop to drink some tea. Then she paced to the woods and vanished." gabumon told her. Veemon and gatomon went into the woods as they saw witch palmon sitting at a lake. They stayed quietly in the bushes until tiguramon appeared. "So what-"he stopped and began to fan the air. "Did you fart?"

Palmon looked away and blushed,"No, must be one of those old digimon, you know that's an old city over there with old people. Anyways, about the plan." she said, standing up. "Okay, so what do we do? You know those gatomon and her husband is gonna find out soon." "Yeah, maybe. So far we have did everything just to keep them from knowing what is going on. And it has confused them greatly I think. But...she seems to not believe its hers." "Well if she knows, why don't we just tell them the truth. "Because...Because she-..." She began to start and stop and tiguramon spoke again. "Because she what?" "Because she's...Dammit I don't know. We can't tell her. We just can't. She has to hold that baby." "But why do you want her to keep it if its..." he looked around and whispered. "Yours." Witch palmon looked at him and then replied. "Because...I don't want her. I never wanted a baby. And she seems to have a lot of time on her hands." witch palmon said.

Gatomon and veemon started to get really confused. It made no sense why she wanted to hand her baby to someone else. "What do we do?" veemon asked quietly. "Get the hell out of here and see what patamon can figure of this." gatomon replied. They made their move but veemon tripped, making a sound. Gatomon quickly helped him but and looked for the two villians but they were gone. Then they heard a whistle, they followed the sound as veemon got kicked in the face, out of the bushes. "Gaah!" he yelled. He landed in a tree then fell out, gatomon ran across to him. She helped him up as the two digimon appeared in front of them.

"I knew I heard something." tiguramon said, smiling while cracking his knuckles.

And that's it for now! =w=


	20. Take your baby, dammit!

Next chapter, mates! *sits with the audience*

Ch.20 Its your Baby!

"You damn bastard. And you are a slut! How could you throw your baby to someone else's door!" veemon said, moaning. Witch palmon growled as she responded, "My baby!" she chuckled and smiled. "Well, that's not my baby, its yours. I just said that because my...partner...gave me a signal that someone was by. And he was right." she smiled. "What a load of crap, that's your baby and you need to not be a slut for sex and take care of her!" gatomon yelled. Witch palmon growled and clenched her hand into a fist. "Excuse me?" she said, about to punch her. "Calm down, sweetie. Besides she may think that its ours but truth is, it's not.  
Now let's get out of here." tiguramon said. Witch palmon backed down and nodded, they began to walk away. "Hey, wait a minute!" veemon said, going after them. Witch palmon smiled as she and tiguramon vanished in a purple smoke bomb.

Veemon stopped, "Damn those two!" he growled. "Its okay, if she had sex, that means she probably has a house. So we just need to go to the house manager or seller of this area." gatomon noted. "Good idea." veemon smiled. Soo they went on their way to find the house seller of the area. Veemon walked quietly with gatomon until they were almost there, gatomon noticed he had been quiet. "Hey veemon, what's up with you? You've been quiet ever since we left." gatomon said, breaking the awkwardness. "Well...the owner of that baby is starting to get me. What if she isn't the real mother? What if we are?" Gatomon stopped and konked his head, quite hard. "Ow!" he yelped. "Veemon, don't talk Nonsense! We may not be able to say that baby came from a one night mistake but she does belong to someone. And it has to be witch palmon. Or someone she stole her from." gatomon told him. "You're right, I guess I'm just thinking about the negative chances that may happen." he replied.

She then moved again and went into the building. They're seemed to be a lot of people in line in couples or kids. "Oh great...who'd think that so many people would be here in the morning." gatomon moaned. Soo they had to stand in line like everybody else.

_Meanwhile..._

Patamon and gabumon was playing black ops, wager match against each other. Patamon was on his grim reaper and gabumon was on his WA200 (like an old sniper rifle after the Long one XD). "Oh my god, hate this gun..." gabumon moaned."Gabumon, it's not that hard. You can camp you know but its bound that someone's gonna humilate you in the back." patamon laughed as he got a kill, proceeding to his Law Rocket. "Yes, I got it now, its your time to die, patamon!" gabumon chuckled. "Oh my god, what's that behind you!" patamon pointed. Gabumon turned his solider around to be shot by a law, which was patamon. "Its a Law Rocket!" patamon laughed. Gabumon growled as he proceeded to his law but patamon was already to the crossbow. _"Shit, It won't come off!"_ the solider said as he dropped to his death. "And now the knife."

"OH my god, no! That's it! I'm gonna find you and cut you!" gabumon said. He looked all over to get his crossbow. Which he soon did, then he looked for patamon. "Come on outside, patamon! This won't hurt that much!" "I know it won't. Checkmate, gabumon." patamon grinned. Gabumon came confused until from across the map on the balcony (map is Villa) he got a ballistic knife to his face. Gabumon dropped his controller as patamon laughed his ass off. "Oh screw this game! It's complete ridicule!" gabumon said, leaving. "Oh come on, how about a team deathmatch?" patamon teased. Gabumon opened the front door to see nekomon holding her paw up. "Hello, nekomon. How are you?" gabumon asked. "I'm good, came to see patamon about something. And you?" she asked. "Pissed." he mumbled. "Only because he sucks at gun games!" "I do not! He's in matt's room." gabumon directed, walking out. "Sorry to hear you're slow in gun game!" nekomon teased. Gabumon growled as he left the door way and nekomon entered.

"Good morning, nekomon. What's up?" patamon asked, waddling out. "Well its about...well gatomon's baby." "Okaay what about it?" "Well...I don't really know. Just that baby, I can't believe how well veemon handled it. Gatomon already is calm with it and...he was happy about it. Doesn't that seem rather unusual?" nekomon asked. "Yeah, but probably it was a shield of what he really felt about it." Then the phone rang. Patamon flew over and answered. "Hello? Oh Hi tai's mom. No she isn't here. They did? Okaay...Well I'll tell you something if I see them." patamon said, hanging up. "Gatomon and veemon left this morning without breakfast." patamon reported. "Hhhm...do you think they went to go and get stuff for the baby?" nekomon replied. "Doubt it, they probably went out to go look for some answers about their baby. We should go find them, make sure they're okay." patamon planned. Nekomon nodded as they both flew out the window.

And that's it for now, the end is coming soon! xD


	21. Wtf

Next chapter, mates!

Ch.21 wtf...

Gatomon and veemon were in a mcdonalds now, eatting breakfast. Since they didn't go back home, they had to eat something. Gatomon sipped her juice, veemon ate his pancakes and then said something. "Sooo gatomon, what are we supposed to say when we get there? Like they're gonna ask for her information." Gatomon stopped drinking and thought. "Uuuh well let's see. Its a palmon with yellow eyes, she wears a black top and blue jean cutoffs to her thighs." gatomon replied. "Okay, fair enough." veemon said.

They ate up and left mcdoanlds. They headed on their way to the office and someone took them in. "Okay, so what brings you to digi-home housing co. today?" the lady biyomon asked. "Well first off...how do you even get a home?" veemon asked. "Well you simply pick the place where you want your home, then you get your license, saying you own that spot. Then in about 60 days or so, we'll have your home up." she answered. "Wow, official housing. That's cool." veemon smiled. "A-Hem! What we came in for..."gatomon said, glaring at him. "We came to find a digimon." "Oh what's his or her name?"

Gatomon hesitated, nervous what they might say if they heard her name. "...witch palmon." she said, quietly. The biyomon looked up at her with confusion. "Uuuh...I beg your pardon. You said her name is...'witch palmon'?" biyomon asked. Gatomon nodded, feeling nervous. "Uuuh...I'm sorry but we never heard of a name like that." biyomon said. "What about a tiguramon?" veemon asked. "Uuuh...tiguramon...is that a boy?" "Yes." they answered. "Well...We actually do have someone like that. Just came yesterday." Gatomon and veemon almost jumped with joy. "So where does he live? We really want to find him." gatomon said, eagerly. Biyomon looked up and scratched her head. "UUuh...this may be odd. But...He came yesterday but now it's like..." Gatomon and veemon sat there silently until she responded.

_**"It's like he doesn't exist anymore."**_

"Doesn't exist! How can that be possible!" gatmon almost shouted. "I don't know. He came in yesterday for a moment then he left. And now our records say there wasn't anyone like that. Sorry but I'll go see if anyone else has seen him. Excuse me." biyomon said, walking out of the office. Gatomon became nervous and angry. "What the hell! How could he disappear and we just saw him not too long ago!" gatomon growled. "Easy, gatomon. We didn't ask her about witch palmon. And if she doesn't know her, then we'll just have to tell the truth." veemon stated. Gatomon nodded as biyomon walked in. "I'm sorry but no one of 'witch palmon' nor 'tiguramon' lives by that name in our records. We wish you a good day." biyomon said, flatly. "What! That can't b-" "I said good day. Please leave our corporation if you have nothing else."

"But we have a baby that's not ours! It be-" "Excuse me, sir. Should I call security? If not, please leave. Your business is something we cannot solve." biyomon replied, not taking her eyes off of them. Gatomon was ready to explode but veemon did first. "Bullcrap! If you know where everyone lives, then you can help! Some girl named witch palmon, gave us her baby and it belongs to her! How can you tell us that youm can't help us!" Biyomon just looked at them, not blinking an eye. Not even showing a emotion of fear. She turned her head totehleft to her speakerphone. She pressed the button but gatomon said stop. "We'll go. Thank you for your help." gatomon said, cooling down. Gatomon took veemon's hand and tugged him out. Veemon looked back once more as biyomon winked. Sticking her tounge at him. Veemon's jaw dropped but gatomon didn't notice, so she pulled him out."Gatomon, you know this is complete bullcrap! We can't just let witch palmon win!" veemon barked, in anger. "I know but just calm down. She wasn't the same biyomon that we met before. Something is really going on." gatomon sighed, in confusement.

"So what do we do now?" veemon asked. "Tell this to everyone else, this is getting to big of a puzzle just for us alone and patamon and nekomon. If we keep trying to find these two whores for sex, it will only make this problem bigger. To possibly to the point we'll be cheated by keeping their baby and we will never find them. Meaning, we'll **have **to keep their baby." gatomon said. Veemon nodded in agreement as they went back to the real world to get the gang.

* * *

"Soo it's witch palmon's baby?" kari asked. "Yes. She's a slutty girl to give away her baby. We heard her say it but she's too much lust for sex to take care of her own baby." gatomon explained. "It seems like it." tai said. "Soo what are you two gonna do with her if you can't find her?" agumon asked. Gatomon and veemon remained silent for a second as they looked at their baby, which was in gatomon's arms. "We...really don't know." gatomon spoke. "We'll just have to stick with it." veemon replied. "What a horrible girl to do this. How could she be so cruel to throw her baby onto someone else." yolie muttered in anger. "Wait, have you tried to look for them?" davis asked. "Yep. But it's like they fell off the ends of the earth. The corporation of housing couldn't find them, and then they kicked us out." veemon replied. "Why would they kick you two out?" kari asked.

"We don't know. We sat there and when she came back, she was all cold and mean. She didn't even blink. But...I think she was being controlled." veemon replied. "Controlled..." nekomon repeated quietly. She then looked away and then saw an eye coming from kari's room. Gatomon began to talk again as the eye vanished. "Well this is really bad. I'm gonna lose my job, because I got crapped on." gatomon said, sounding sad. "Don't worry gatomon, we'll find them." veemon said, trying to comfort her. Gatomon didn't look up but looked at the baby girl. Nekomon growled as she ran to the door and kicked it open, kicking tiguramon to the wall, holding witch palmon over his shoulder. "Ow! Damn it!" he cursed.

"Son of a bitch." she muttered. She stood there, glaring at tiguramon.

Uh oh, totally busted now! XD


	22. Lol, really?

You know what I'm gonna say. =w=

Ch.22 Lol, really?

"Well you apparently aren't dead." veemon said. "Woah dude, I know we had our differences bu-...Just...Don't kill me." tiguramon said. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't." veemon growled. "You gave us your baby just because you didn't want to take care of her. How could you do that to your own child!" gatomon barked. "Oh my god, please. Listen, guys you got it all wrong. That's not a baby its just a-" "Are you on drugs or something? Don't you see her?" gatomon said, pointing to the baby in her arm. Tiguramon just remained silent and scared it seemed. Nekomon went over and checked out witch palmon. "What the.." she trailed off. "What is it, nekomon?" mira asked. "I feel a faint heartbeat coming from her. As if she's dying."

Gatomon looked at tiguramon whose shivering like a leaf. "You decide to get rid of her so you won't have to memories?" gatomon spoke. "No it's not that!" tiguramon said. Gatomon handed the baby to veemon and she pulled out her blade. "You make me sick. I've had enough." "No please don't kill me! You don't understand!" tiguramon yelled. Gatomon leaped forward and raised her blade. "Mercy isn't going to save you." He closed his eyes, ready for death.

_"STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! DON'T KILL HIM!_"

Everyone looked to see the voice came from-the baby. "Tiguramon, do it now!" it said. Tiguramon crawled over and opened witch palmon's eye as a flash erased them from everyone's vison. When it was gone, witch palmon was awake. "What just happened?" veemon asked. Witch palmon stood up and began to speak. "Listen, don't kill tiguramon. He was just following my directions." Everyone stood still, gatomon was first to move. "Then you're saying I should kill you first?" gatomon growled. "No. But...you are actually...aren't pregnant and its not your baby. Its not even a real one." witch palmon said, walking over to it. She picked it up and poked it. "Its just a possesive doll trick. Only those with witch magic can transer their souls into something like these." "How the hell did you get that thing?" veemon asked. "Let me rephrase that, its an actual doll I got from a far away town that I made my possessing puppet." witch palmon said. "But if that's the case, why did you put it into me?" gatomon asked. "Well because...only to show you the responsibilty of having a baby. I thought you probably wouldn't be able to handle it. Sooo I decided to test you." witch palmon said.

"All that time, we made sure that not one soul would crack our secret until the end." witch palmon said. "Yeah, we hypnotized anyone that you made contact with that could tell you about the doll or us." tiguramon confessed. "Wait a minute, what the hell do you guys care of gatomon?" kari asked. Everyone looked at her, confused. "You guys don't even know gatomon, so why do you care of what she does get pregnant?" "Yeah, why did you guys do this if you don't even know her all that well?" yolie asked. "Well I don't know her all that well but...she does." tiguramon said, pointing to witch palmon. "What do you know of me? Have you been stalking me just to put a baby inside of me? I mean, just who the hell are you!" gatomon demanded.

"Well now that our secret is out, no reason to keep it hidden." Witch palmon pulled down her hat as a light surrounded her. Everyone covered their eyes and when the light was gone, they unsheileded them to someone they forgot about-witch gatomon. "What the hell?" gatomon spoke. "You've been witch palmon this whole-...what the hell!" veemon blurted. Witch gatomon just looked away a bit and the responded.  
"I'm sorry about this, its just...well after that night you...before I explain I better give you this back." witch gatomon said. She tapped gatomon's and veemon's forehead as they both began to see an image.

_"Aha! Just what we'll need!" gatomon said, pulling a condom out of the drawer. She walked back to the room where veemon was waiting. "Okay, I got it!" "How do you even have a condom in your house?" he said, walking towards her. "Ask tai, I'm sure he ha something to do with it." she giggled, handing the condom to him. He turned around and managed it on. "Okay I-Woaaah!" he was staring at gatomon's breasts, that were turning him on incredibly. "You like what you see?" "I certainly do, are you teasing me?" veemon asked. "Nooo, just making sure you maan hood is ready." "Well its defiently ready!" veemon said, getting the blanket._

Gatomon and veemon were speechless. "We...did...use a condom." she spoke. She began to smile and jump up in down in happiness. "I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" gatomon cheered. Veemon was happy to see that they did too. "Well that's what happened, I just got worried that if it broke that you knew what you had to put up with. Just a test, you can call it." witch gatomon said. "Well, now that's out of the way...I have to say...sorry for what I did to you guys." tiguramon said. "Waait, was it you saying sorry when I was passing out?" gatomon asked. "Yeaah, I felt bad doing this but I had to see this throughout the end, even though it almost costed me my life." tiguramon answered. "Soo if you want to punish someone, punish me. I won't fight back if you hit me, gatomon." witch gatomon said, taking off her hat.

Gatomon stood there but did nothing. "Well I'm not going to hit you, witch gatomon. You were just worried about me I see. Sooo I'm not going to punish you." gatomon said. "thank you gatomon, I'm qu-" "I'm gonna tease you about your Neeew boyfriend!" gatomon laughed. Witch gatomon's eyes enlarged. "What! Boyfriend! He's not my boyfriend, He's just my partner." witch gatomon blushed. "Ohhh really, well you as witch palmon let him quite awfully close to you." "It was an act!" witch gatomon retorted. "But...you told me you would be my girlfriend once this was over." tiguramon noted. "Okay dammit, Yes I like him! Only because he's somewhat rebellious and also from another town..and he's sooo hooot...To my house!" witch gatomon said, taking him by the paw and jumping out the window.

Everyone just stood there for a moment. "Well...I suppose that means you guys are free to go out with whoo ever you want!" yolie smiled.

_Theee eend..._

:3...XD just kidding, still got oooone more chapter to do and I'll be done with this place!


	23. Sooo now what?

Next chapter!

Ch.23 Sooo now what?

After all that gatomon seen, and had to do, she was at her house relaxing. And that's what she wanted to do for the rest of the day...until it becaame night time. "Mmmm...veemon was quite great in bed...Wonder if he is available." she thought to herself. She got off the couch and dialed his number. "Hello?" davis answered. "Hey davis, is veemon there? I need to talk to him." gatomon said. "Actually he isn't, he just went with nekomon. I think their on a date." davis responded. "Uugh...okay thanks, you have a good night." she said, before hanging up. Gatomon sighed as she went to the refridgerator. She opened the door to get some orange juice. "Hey, mom, we're out of orange juice." she told her. "Okay, thanks gatomon, I'll have to get some next time I go to the store." mom said.

Gatomon walked to the bathroom until it popped in her mind, _"Oraange..."_. "Orange...Oraaaange..." she smiled, as she did her business in the bathroom and headed out.

_Meaanwhilleee..._

Patamon was at his house bored out of his mind, as he was alone. Everyone went to do something else, like tk, went on a walk, hoping to get lucky and meet kari. "(sigh) maybe I should date gatomon..." he said to hisself. He was getting really bored out his mind now so he got up and went to the door, he opened to see gatomon about to knock. "Uuuh hello patamon. How are you?" "I'm good. What about you?" patamon asked.  
"I'm great. I was just coming to your house...to...ask you something." "Well what is it?" gatomon asked. "I...was wondering if you'd like to hang out with me. Because I'm bored and alone." "Oh really...may I come in?" Patamon let her in as she just smiled. "Uuuh patamon...if it is true that you are alone here...does that mean...well how long do you think you'll be alone?" "Uuuh...well perhaps for a while." patamon said, somewhat bemused. "Like a few hours. Everyone has gone to go do something else that was quite important. Oor time consuming." "I see..." she said, grinning.

She kept smiling as patamon hugged her from behind and kissed her on her cheek. "Glad you're here." patamon said. She just kept smiling and nodded. "Uuuh patamon...if you say that they'll be gone for a while...then...maybe we should do something fun." she smiled, looking at him. "Liiike what?" he asked. She took his paw and led them to tk's room. "This way."

_Neeext daaay..._

"Sooo you did it with patamon? I thought that you would relax after all this calamity." nekomon said. "Yeah, but just wanted one more fling. Besides, I was quite bored. What did you do last night?" gatomon replied. "Well..." nekomon sipped her coffee and hesitated. "Well...I visited veemon and...we...went all the way." she said, quietly. "Oh my god, nekomon! You did? How was it!" she giggled, happily. "It was...well he was quite good. I see you chose him first. He actually...well made me want more." "So did he?" "I didn't tell him that, I just said that I was satisfied. And he was quite happy with that. I swear, I think he even wagged his tail. What about patamon?" "Well...Let's just say, it was like a small firework that amazed the crowd." "How much amazement?" nekomon asked. "Like it lasted for longer than they thought." she smiled.

Nekomon smiled and sipped her coffee. "Sooo it was amazing?" "You know it." gatomon smiled. Nekomon giggled as the girls enjoyed their cups of coffee in the cafe. They smiled happily, having satisfication that was quite equal.

_The _End

And thus, concludes, the story of _Gatomon's boyfriend _2! And this will is also the Last story from me. Yes, I'm retiring from writing stories. Why? Because I'm busy as hell and usually drawing instead of writing. Sooo you can find me on DEVIANTART, I'll put it on my profile page if its not there. And its also my Bday! :D Sooo anyways, good night everybody! -bows and leaves-


End file.
